


The Face of All Evil

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea popped into my head when it was Jaimek and Nick's Birthday.<br/>Do we always get what we want on that special day xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of All Evil

The Face of All Evil  
By CarolelaineD

There is no love and only heartache, pain and suffering, how the hell can you even call this existence a life? Used that’s me, that’s also the story of my entire fuckin life.

Like they say, pain is so close to pleasure and how right they are! At the moment my only pleasure in life comes from pain, pain at the hands of the man I love. Here I am yet again coming back for more, oh yeah I always come back like some sad fuckin lost puppy.

All of the men there are on this planet, I have to fall in love with the one that hates me with a passion. It’s my birthday today, I guess you could say I deserved a treat and some pleasure.

Thirty six years old and still totally fucked up, not that it will ever change now. Okay it had been a spur of the moment thing, go visit Fox Mulder and he might say happy birthday. Little does he know he already has in his own way? He sees me as the one person I could never be, to him I’m just Alex Krycek murderer, traitor liar and everything else.

How can I in all honesty expect him to see me as anyone else, in all respect that’s the face I wear along with his clothes and everything else? I feel Mulders breath upon my lips, he pushes me against the wall and restrains me by my throat. How I want to kiss those plump looking lips. Maybe I should take my chances and at least die a happy man.

“Krycek I asked you a question?”

Shit I try to think what it was he just asked me, it’s hard to think when there’s a severe lack of oxygen.

“What?”

“I asked you what the hell you’re doing here?”

“Maybe I just came to see you.”

“Wrong answer Krycek.”

Shit the pain exploded in my stomach, he never can hold back when he uses me as his punch bag.

“Shit what was that for?”

“I want answers and I want them now.”

“Why when you never believe anything that I say?”

“Try me.”

“Fine it’s my birthday and I was lonely.”

I could see his mind working overtime, the joys of him having an eidetic memory.

“Was that part of your file real Krycek?”

“Yeah June the twenty second is my real birthday.”

“Right so even if that’s true and it’s your birthday, just tell me why you’re really here?”

“Mulder please just let me go?”

“Fuck that.”

Suddenly I was dragged and shoved onto the couch, shit then Mulder retrieved his cuffs.

“Maybe today I’m not in the mood to let you go, you just show up all the time and make my life a living hell.”

“So what do you want from me Mulder?”

“Nothing at the moment, I’m going to grab a beer and just sit here.”

“Great so what the hell am I meant to do?”

“Sit there and shut the fuck up.”

“Gee thanks for nothing Mulder.”

Fuck suddenly my lip spilt open as he back handed me, it was worse because I hadn’t seen it coming.

“You fucker. What the fuck was that for?”

“Because you never know when to shut your mouth.”

“So do I at least get a drink too, you know as it’s my birthday and all?”

“Sorry it’s the last beer.”

“Forget it then if that’s the best you have, I prefer a stronger drink than that anyway.”

“Why what would you drink then Krycek?”

“How about a double vodka?”

“Hold on I Have an idea.”

I was just left sat there as Mulder disappeared, he was to finally return with his jacket and car keys.

“Mulder where the fuck are you going?”

“Out.”

“You can’t just leave me here…”

“I have no intention of leaving you sat there, shit there’s nothing that I can cuff you to in here.”

“What the fuck…”

“Get up and on your feet right now.”

I knew that I had very little choice in the matter, yet I wasn’t going to get far if I was cuffed. I stood as he’d asked me to, I was then led into the bedroom.

“Just sit down Krycek.”

“Like fuck am I staying in here?”

“Look it’s the only place I can fasten the cuffs.”

“Mulder I swear, shit you can’t leave me in here.”

Shit suddenly I was punched and forced down onto the bed, within seconds Mulder had me cuffed to the fuckin bed.

“I swear to god I’ll kill you if you leave me here.”

“I’d like to see you try Krycek.”

Shit with that he just turned to leave, fuck the bastard really does plan to just go and leave me.

“Mulder I meant it, you walk out of that door and I’ll start shouting really loud.”

“Jesus you’ve always been hard work.”

Hey maybe he was actually going to listen to me, fuck just how wrong could I be?

“Open wide Alex.”

“Like fuck am I…”

Shit suddenly he was on top of me, he then punched me full on in the stomach. The minute I opened my mouth to breathe he was there, he shoved a sock into my mouth and held it in place with tie.

“I won’t be long so behave.”

Shit with that he just turned and left, so now here I was alone and for god knows how long. I started to wonder if I’d dropped myself in it, after all Mulder was a fed and might have gone for back up.

As far as Agent Mulder was concerned Alex Krycek was the lowest of them all, to a certain degree I’d have to agree with him.  
Well all I could do now was hope for the best, not that I had much choice in the matter. I looked around the room and at all the mess, what was it about this one man that I found so appealing.

Here I now was cuffed in his bed, not the way I’d have liked but what the hell. It was then that I heard the apartment door open, I held my breath and hoped that Mulder was alone and without back up.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and in walked Mulder, he stood there holding a bottle up.

“Well is this man enough for you Krycek?”

There he stood holding a bottle of Russian vodka, well I couldn’t answer him but at least I could breathe again. It was then he came over and removed the make shift gag, shit he then purposely ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

“Stay there while I grab a couple of glasses.”

“Well I can’t actually go anywhere Mulder.”

He finally returned carrying a couple of glasses, he then came over and sat on the bed beside me.

“Mulder what are you doing?”

“Celebrating your birthday, I just thought you might prefer the vodka.”

“I meant why aren’t you turning me in?”

“There’s plenty of time yet Krycek, maybe I’ll see how the night progresses.”

“Great I can’t wait.”

“Look I’m going to unfasten one of your arms, don’t try anything otherwise I’ll have to shoot you.”

“Yeah fine I get the point.”

With that Mulder released one of my arms, he then handed me a glass of vodka. God how I needed this drink right now, the day just became stranger as it progressed.

“You’re looking rather nervous there Alex.”

“Wouldn’t you be? Shit my life’s in your hands at the moment.”

“Well you had better not piss me off then.”

“So what do you expect to achieve with all of this?”

“It’s just a drink Alex, nothing more.”

“Mulder we’re not even friends, that’s why this isn’t a good idea.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, we could have been friends once you know?”

“Yeah I know, but I guess I had my own agenda back then.”

“You always did Alex, do you ever think about that night Alex?”

“What night?”

“The night you killed Augustus Cole.”

“I blocked most of that night out Mulder, why don’t you fill me in on what happened.”

“You don’t remember me and you Alex. What it could have been like between us?”

“Yeah I remember some of it.”

“You were so upset when you killed Cole, yet you did it believing that you were saving me. I’m grateful that I meant that much to you Alex, I felt so sorry for you that night and that’s why I came over. Hell and you wasn’t even going to let me in was you?”

“I guess I was just confused and upset by it all.”

“I took you to bed that night and we made love, yeah I was the sucker that fell in love with you.”

“It worked two ways Mulder.”

Shit I lay here wondering what it would be like to have him make love to me right now, to finally have the man I’d only dreamed about.

“I was secretly hoping we could have made a go of things Alex, but then you had to go and betray me.”

“I’m so sorry for everything.”

“I don’t want to hear that, all I want is some answers about everything you did.”

Thankfully Mulder kept on pouring the drinks, yet I gathered he wasn’t used to alcohol like me.

“Mulder there’s nothing I can say that will change things.”

I now noticed that his words were becoming rather slurred, maybe if he was drunk I could talk him into letting me go.

“Do you know what hurts the most Alex?”

“No what?”

“I never stopped loving you.”

“Shit Mulder don’t do this now.”

“Why does the truth hurt Alex?”

“You don’t know the half of it believe me.”

“Yeah well maybe if you were willing to just tell me.”

“Just drop it Mulder.”

“How can I?”

“Look I need a piss so come on let me go.”

“Fine I’ll take you to the bathroom then.”

“I’m a big boy Mulder.”

“Yeah well let’s just say I don’t trust you.”

Mulder unfastened the cuffs, however he then pulled out his gun.

“Piss me off and I’ll shoot you, now just go and use the bathroom.”

Mulder stood in the doorway while I took a leak, I could tell that he was also really drunk now too.

“Right back in the bedroom Alex, oh also you can then strip and get into bed.”

“Say what? I’m not stripping nor am I getting into bed with you.”

“Alex I will shoot you so consider yourself warned, I’ll just say you broke in and everyone will believe me.”

“Great looks like I don’t have a choice then.”

I thought about overpowering him, yet he was that drunk he might just pull the trigger. I did as I was told and then got into the bed,

I was then rewarded with the sight of Mulder also stripping. Soon he was also in the bed with me, he then grabbed hold of my wrist.

“Mulder what the hell are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t leave that’s what?”

“Do you know how uncomfortable it will be if you cuff me, Mulder take them off as I can’t sleep cuffed to you.”

“Well you don’t have a choice so just shut up.”

Shit I lay there and within seconds Mulder was asleep, I pulled the covers back and looked at the sight before me. Fox Mulder had an amazing body, along with other amazing parts of his anatomy. I craved to be able to touch him, however I knew that would be sealing my own death warrant.

I reached over and turned the lamp off, it looked like I’d be spending the night with Agent Mulder after all. This was turning out to be the best birthday I’d ever had, maybe things were going my way after all.

I tried to concentrate on just getting some sleep, I would need to be ready for whatever morning may bring.

I also had to hope that Mulder never arrested me, or worse decided to kill me. However I awoke the next morning in agony, I had severe pins and needles in my cuffed arm.

“Mulder wake up.”

“What? Shit don’t shout as I have a headache.”

“Mulder remove the cuffs, shit I can’t feel my arm at all now.”

“Jesus shut up then and just wait a minute.”

Mulder sat up and removed the cuff, I guess it was just a natural survival instinct to get away from him. I jumped up out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, shit it was then I realized Mulder still had the gun. I’d soon get another if I really had to, I wasn’t hanging around just to get it back.

“Alex what are you doing?”

“I’m going into the bathroom to get dressed, afterwards I’m leaving here.”

“Yeah okay.”

Right I had a feeling that Mulder was up to something, that or he’d just got bored of me. Once in the bathroom I got fully dressed, I just needed my jacket and boots now.  
I walked out of the bathroom straight in to Mulder.

“Mulder where’s my jacket and other stuff?”

“You’re not leaving yet Alex.”

“Just fuck off and get out of my way.”

Maybe I should never have come here, I guess I didn’t know this man as well as I thought. That’s what happens when you become obsessed with someone, life can suddenly become extremely dangerous,

“No chance Alex.”

“I’d like to see you try and stop me Mulder.”

I pushed Mulder backwards towards the bed, shit it was at that point he grabbed his gun.

“Stop right there Alex.”

“That’s the only way you can stop me Mulder, you’re nothing without a fuckin gun.”

“Is that what you really think Alex?”

“Well look at you, you’re the one stood there holding a gun.”

“Fine hold on then.”

I watched as Mulder ejected the clip, he then threw that along with the gun on the bed.

“Come on then Alex, take your best shot.”

“Fuck you.”

I turned around and walked away, however I was then suddenly grabbed from behind.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Alex…”

I turned around and punched Mulder in the stomach, things were getting way out of hand and fast. I also had a gut feeling that staying was a bad idea. Mulder doubled over in pain and held his stomach, maybe he might just finally get the message.

I turned to leave and then everything just happened so fast, Mulder rushed me and shoved me against the wall and then everything went black.

I woke with one hell of a headache, then I realized just where I was and who was sat in the chair.

“For fucks sake Mulder this is getting rather boring now.”

“You always think you’re so clever Alex, well maybe I hadn’t finished with you just yet.”

“Fine let’s finish it then, that way I can finally go home.”

“Ha what you actually have a home?”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I?”

“Well I thought you lived with the rats Alex?”

“Very funny, right Mulder what the hell have you done with my clothes now?”

“You don’t need them right now, I thought maybe we could just finish off the vodka first.”

“Mulder you really want to start drinking at this time of day?”

“Yeah why not, we have unfinished business Alex and it was time we sorted it out.”

“So do we really have to do it like this?”

“Like what?”

“With me cuffed to the bed?”

“Yeah because I don’t trust you, you’ll try leaving again the minute I let you go.”

“Whatever Mulder.”

“Alex why is it so hard to accept how I feel about you?”

“Because it hurts Mulder, especially when you don’t even know who I really am.”

“Alex I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you, I can’t help it if I fell in love with you that night. You don’t feel the same about me do you, please just tell me the truth Alex?”

“Shit I wasn’t lying when I said I came to see you. I just wanted to be near you and see how you was doing, I guess it had just been really stupid on my part. Shit all we ever do is bring out the worst in each other Mulder.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that though Alex.”

Fox came over to the bed and sat beside me, he then ever so gently kissed me on the lips.

“I want to make love to you Alex, will you let me Babe?”

I suddenly felt really emotional, I could feel the tears run down my cheeks.

“Alex I really need your permission otherwise I won’t touch you.”

I was unable to answer and just nodded my head, between kissing each other we also drank the rest of the vodka. It was then that Fox started kissing and sucking my nipples as he moved down, shit suddenly I felt the heat of his mouth as it was wrapped around me erection and I was in heaven.

“You’re gorgeous Alex, shit you should have always been mine,”

I knew that we were both becoming rather drunk now, all I wanted was for Fox to keep his word and make love to me.

“Fox remove the cuffs, I want to be able to hold you and feel you.”

“Yeah okay Alex.”

We took it slow as Fox prepared me, as soon as I was ready I felt him press against my ass.

“Give it to me Fox, god I want to feel you deep inside me.”

Without any warning he entered me hard, suddenly everything had been worth the end result. Fox soon worked up a rhythm, I also knew I wouldn’t last long as I’d always wanted him.

He plunged in and out of me, I then couldn’t hold back or stop myself from coming. Within a couple of minutes after I felt Fox come deep inside, god how I loved him so much.

“I love you Alex.”

Shit I knew that it was wrong to deceive him, especially when I claimed to love him. I lay there ever so quiet wishing things were different, but I knew it was all way beyond that now.

“Alex do you really feel anything at all for me, or was it just sex?”

“Fox I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“Good I’m glad that you do Alex.”

We fooled around a bit, also we kissed and drank a bit more too. I was starting to become turned on all over again. We became entangled in the sheets, which was when I noticed he was looking at me with this really strange look.

“Who the fuck are you, shit are you a fuckin clone or something?”

“I don’t understand, shit Fox what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I know I’ve been drinking, but hell even I know the real Alex Krycek.”

“Yeah I’m well aware of that.”

“Shit you’ve got two fuckin arms, the last time you came here you only had one?”

“Are you really sure I did?”

“Don’t fuck with my head, I want answers and I want them right now.”

“Fine I guess it’s time for the truth then, you claim to know so much yet you know so little.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Today is really my birthday as I was born on the twenty second of June, however I wasn’t an only child. I was one of twin boys, my brother took my father’s name and became a complete bastard just like him. But he had suffered severely as a child because he was headstrong, I was the perfect student and soon became daddy’s favourite.”

“Jesus Christ you come out with some bullshit Alex.”

At least he was too confused to notice me dress, I was glad that I was capable of handling the vodka I’d consumed unlike Fox.

“How the hell do you think I have two arms, but it appears we both share something in common despite I hate him. You see I found your photo in his wallet, also I guessed there was an attraction if he tried to kiss you. Saying that you did admit to sleeping with him, so how’s it feel Agent Mulder to have slept with twin brothers?”

“You do know that I can search records and find out if this is true?”

“Yeah I’m aware of that, here’s my phone number if you want to call me.”

“So what’s your name then if you’re really not Alex?”

I stopped in the doorway, I truly believed that he deserved an answer before I walked out of here.

“I took my mother’s maiden name Agent Mulder, look just call me Tom okay.”

“Is that your real name?”

“Yeah just run a search for Tom Foss.”

With that I left and closed the door behind me, deep down I knew he’d call sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXX

This couldn’t be true and it had to be Alex, it must be just some trick of some sorts or a clone. I used my eidetic memory to think back to the night Alex kissed me.

He’d never moved his left arm at all, but realistically that meant nothing at all. Shit maybe Alex really did have two arms, if so what would have been the point of this whole charade? Even as we’d made love it had felt like Alex, hell I would even stake my own life on it as well.

I realized that it was still early and I should call in at work, I grabbed the glass that Alex or whoever he was had used. I had to wonder if we still had Alex’s fingerprints on file, if so I could clear this up in no time at all.

I carefully put the glass into an evidence bag, then I showered and headed out towards the hoover.  
Once I arrived at work I went straight to the forensic department, I asked them to run the fingerprint to see if there was a match. I then asked about former agent’s files and prints, what joy I was sent to see Skinner.

“Come in Agent Mulder, what can I do for you?”

“Do we have Alex Krycek’s fingerprints on file at all Sir?”

“Agent Mulder may I ask why you’re bringing all of that up again?”

“I just have a few things on my mind that’s all, did we even find out if that was his real name Sir?”

“It would appear so, apparently Krycek had fully trained at Quantico. We believe that Spender got to him and poisoned his mind, that or it was a set up before he even trained.”

“So his identity is real then?”

“We can never be one hundred percent certain, I guess any hacker could alter the files should they want to.”

“Yeah I suppose so, I guess I just wanted to know if he was a genuine American citizen or not.”

“Agent Mulder only you have the one file that remains, I guess it’s somewhere in that filing system of yours.”

“Thanks Sir, I guess I’ll go and see if I can locate it.”

“Yeah okay just come and see me if there’s anything else.”

“I will do Sir and thanks.”

I went and took the lift down to the basement, at the moment I was unsure how I felt by everything that had happened. I guess part of me was angry and just felt used, I was in love with Alex and had believed it was him I was making love to.

I went towards my office door and then heard a noise, it was then that I realized it was coming from inside the room. Fuck I pulled out my gun and slowly opened the door, then I noticed the figure that was bent in front of the filing cabinet.

“Stand up and put your hands in the air.”

The room was really dark without the lights on, I’d only seen someone because they had a torch. I kept my gun aimed and then reached for the light switch, shit you have got to be fuckin kidding me!

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you too Agent Mulder.”

“Don’t give me that shit you bastard, sit on the fuckin chair and don’t move.”

“You have issues Mulder.”

“I have a major issue and that’s you Krycek, well if that’s your real name?”

“No my fuckin name is Alex, but not that it matters to you.”

I couldn’t handle this, it was all too soon after the recent events at my apartment. Shit then I had to also wonder if he’d tricked me so that he could come here.

“You clever little bastard.”

With that I flew at him and knocked him off the chair, once I had him on the floor I started punching him.

“You thought that you could use me, just fuckin take advantage of me,”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Alex.”

Enough was enough, I punched him a couple more times hard, I then went on to rip his clothes from his body, I just had to know and prove that I was right that it was all a trick.

“Mulder what the fuck are you doing?”

“I know it’s you Alex.”

“Of course it’s me.”

“Yeah like it was you at my apartment earlier.”

“You’ve lost it Mulder, keep this up and I swear that I’ll kill you.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“It’s fuckin assault Mulder.”

I finally managed to get his tee shirt apart, I then shoved the torn item away exposing his chest.

“Mulder please don’t.”  
I ran my hands across the fine hairs on his chest, I then forced the tee shirt over his shoulders along with the jacket. Suddenly I couldn’t breathe at all, I pushed myself away from him and leant against the wall.

I watched as Alex pulled himself up, shit he was covered in blood from where I’d punched him. I felt sick as this was the Alex I had loved, Hell the man I still did love.

“Do you want to tell me what the fuck’s going on Mulder?”

“Your arm…”

“Yeah Russia Mulder, I thought you already knew about it?”

“Take it off.”

“What?”

“Take off your fuckin arm right now.”

“Go to hell Mulder,”

I grabbed my gun off the floor, then I pointed it at Alex.

“Take the fuckin arm off now.”

“Fine, however I swear that your sick Mulder.”

I kept the gun aimed on him as he stood up, I then watched as he removed the jacket and the torn tee shirt. I could see the prosthetic arm, but for some reason I wanted to believe there was a real arm underneath it. I kept watching even as he hesitated, he seemed really reluctant to remove the arm.

“Take it off Alex.”

I saw the arm come off with my own two eyes, his gorgeous body had been so badly damaged over the years.

“I hope you’re fuckin happy with yourself now Mulder?”

  
“I’m so sorry Alex.”

“Just fuck off Mulder and let me go.”

“I can’t Alex, shit I really need some answers from you.”

“For fuck’s sake I swear you get off by pissing me off.”

Shit I could see that I’d just reduced him to nothing, I was perhaps the one person he didn’t want to see him like this.

“Alex get dressed and sit down please.”

“Yeah right, like my tee shirts even worth wearing now.”

I got up and opened my gym bag, I then threw a clean tee shirt at Alex.

“Gee thanks, can we just get this the fuck over with?”

“Firstly I want to know why you’re here, also just what you were looking for Alex.”

“Nothing important.”

“Don’t you fuckin dare lie to me?”

“Fine I was looking for the folder you have on me.”

“What folder?”

“I’m not stupid Mulder, I know it’s here and I want it right now!”

“Why now Alex, especially if you knew I’ve had it all this time?”

“Because I want it Mulder, no big conspiracy or anything like that.”

“Yeah but today of all days.”

“Mulder what the hell’s going on, you’ve been acting strange ever since you got here?”

“Alex do you have a brother?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t fuckin dare play clever with me, just answer the question now.”

“Yeah I have a brother, so big deal I just don’t see what concern it is of yours.”

“Where’s your wallet Alex?”

“Shit why all the questions Mulder?”

“Where’s your fuckin wallet, also is it true that you have a photo of me in it?”

“How the fuck did you know that?”

“Just look and see if it’s still there will you.”

“It went missing Mulder, I already know it’s no longer in my wallet.”

“Yeah well it would appear your brother also has an interest in me.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Because I just spend all of last night and this morning with him, it appears that I also spent the morning making love to him.”

“You fuckin bastard, hell maybe I should just kill you both.”

I’d not expected the sudden outburst, within seconds Alex was on his feet and rushing towards me. The gun went one way and I hit the wall, the gun was now out of reach and useless to me.

 Alex held me up against the wall, however he now had no way of hitting me. I stood there as he let go and reattached his arm, he then just started to redress without even talking to me.

“If you hate me so much Alex why does it matter?”

“Because you must have known it wasn’t me?”

“How the fuck would I know, shit he’s identical to you Alex.”

“Yeah well he has one more fuckin arm than I do…”

“Yeah well I didn’t know at first, shit we were drunk and when I realized it was too late.”

“You’re supposed to be intelligent Fox, there must have been something different like his clothes or hair style?”

“For fucks sake everything was identical Alex, he even had the same black leather jacket and jeans as you.”

“Great so now he’s stealing my clothes as well as my face?”

“Alex please don’t go…”

“I have to go, shit I need to find out what he’s up to now.”

“Do you know where to find him Alex?”

“No that’s why I have to go, the sooner I start looking the better.”

“I have his phone number.”

“Well aren’t you the special one Fox!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You liked it once.”

“Yeah well that was a long time ago, look do you want my help or not Alex?”

“You want to help me, so what’s the catch then?”

“Despite what you think Alex I do care?”

“Yeah right, hell maybe you’re just hoping to get lucky again.”

“You bastard, I don’t like the fact that he played me for an idiot.”

“Yeah well he’ll be history soon enough.”

“Look I’ll call him, do you want to come with me or not?”

“Fine but you had better behave Fox.”

“Alex you don’t own me, also I said call me Mulder.”

“Whatever Fox…”

XXXXXXXXXX

Why was it that I had a bad feeling about all this, as I’d been to Mulders apartment many times over the years? We entered the apartment and Mulder went to make some coffee while I searched for any hidden bugs. I walked into the bedroom and felt sick, all I could smell was sex and it brought back so many memories.

“Alex is the place clean?”

“Yeah apart from the bedroom, shit it smells like a fuckin whore house.”

“Well I meant clean from cameras, as for the bedroom we did it once Alex that’s all.”

“I really don’t want to know, shit once is bad enough Fox.”

“It’s Mulder…”

“Sorry Mulder.”

“Look once would be really bad if we were still a couple, you have to accept that it ended a long time ago.”

“Yeah but with my brother of all people?”

“Jesus Alex just get over it.”

“Mulder…”

“No Alex I said just sit the fuck down, I don’t want to hear any more crap.”

“Mulder why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you per say, I hate some of the things you’ve done.”

“It never stopped you coming back to me did it, hell even earlier you thought it was me.”

“So I’m a fuckin idiot, is that what you want me to say?”

“You’re not an idiot Mulder, I was the idiot for letting you go in the first place.”

“It’s the past Alex.”

“But you can still sleep with my brother?”

“Alex we’re going around in circles here, even if it had been you it still would have been a mistake.”

“Why even if it was me?”

“Because what we did should never have happened in the first place.”

“Thanks’ for that Mulder.”

“I meant because of who you are Alex.”

“Yeah the face of all evil that’s me.”

“Alex I don’t think that at all, so is your brother evil too then as he has the same face?”

“Yeah right, he could never do anything wrong or at least that was what people believed.”

“Why don’t you ever talk about your past, hell I didn’t even know you had a twin brother.”

“Because it’s exactly that Mulder, it’s the past and as far as I’m concerned I’m an only child.”

“What did he do to make you hate him so much?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Really, as I’m guessing it must have been something real bad?”

“He was just so perfect compared to me, hell he still is perfect.”

“But you won’t tell me about your past, hell maybe I should just ask him?”

“Just fuckin drop it Fox.”

“Mulder.”

“Shit do you really have to be so pissy over a name?”

“Yeah because it was only ever Fox when you meant something.”

“Great so I’m nothing then?”

“Shit Alex I didn’t mean it like that, I meant you’re no longer my lover.”

“Yeah we can’t forget that can we?”

“Alex please just drop it.”

“I don’t know if I can go through with this?”

Shit I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, Tom had always made me feel inferior to him. I hadn’t seen him in over a year now. Shit I wanted to know how he’d got hold of the photo of Fox from my wallet. I also knew it was still there only a few days ago, I tried to remember everywhere I’d been since then.

“What’s up Alex?”

“I don’t know how Tom got hold of your photo, shit it’s rather unnerving as I haven’t seen him for over a year.”

“Do you recall anyone following you at all, dare I even ask where you’ve been?”

“Shit Fox you make it sound like I’m some master criminal or something, hey maybe I should do away with Tom and steal his identity?”

“That’s not funny Alex.”

“Good it wasn’t meant to be.”

“I’ll call this off Alex if that’s your plan.”

“Fine whatever, but hell you seem a bit protective over him Fox.”

“I’m an F.B.I Agent that’s why Alex.”

“Look I woke up on a park bench three days ago and had no memory of getting there, I’d been drinking and then nothing.”

“So Tom could have followed you?”

“Yeah but that meant I was vulnerable to anyone, even people like Spender.”

“Maybe you need to lay off the alcohol then Alex.”

 “I don’t drink that much unlike some.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Looks like you were drinking plenty last night Fox.”

“That was a one off.”

“Yeah if you say so?”

“Anyway what’s the plan Alex?”

“I don’t know, hell I guess I can always just shoot him then.”

“For fucks sake do you ever give it a rest Alex, okay I’ll tell you then what we’ll do.”

“Fine what then?”

“Before he arrives I want your gun, I also want any other weapons that you’re carrying.”

“Fine if it makes you happy.”

“Yeah it does, so do you plan to confront him then Alex?”

“No I’ll hide in the bedroom closet, you can question him and see what he’s up to.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know until I see what he has to say.”

“Alex I don’t think I can do this, shit he just seemed so genuine.”

“Fox he fucked you while pretending to be me, so you can’t tell me what he did was right?”

“I guess not, but you expect me to interrogate him.”

“You’re a fuckin federal agent Mulder, you should know how you interrogate people?”

“Yeah suspects that’s all.”

“Well just pretend he’s a suspect then.”

“Suspect for what?”

“I don’t know, for fucks sake Fox just use your imagination. I know how about for impersonating someone and stealing their identity.”

“Fine I’ll try then.”

“Good make sure you do.”

I hated this feeling and always had, to be so close to Fox and unable to touch him. I was the one who’d fucked up so much in life, hell I guess I deserved all I got. Maybe I could just kill Tom and steal his identity, well I’d have to make everyone aware of his existence first though.

I could then publicly expose his body and him as Alex Krycek, shit I knew deep down it wouldn’t work and was just a dream.  
Firstly Fox wouldn’t go for it, hell he would just end up killing me if I did that. Also I only have one fuckin arm while he has two, shit I’d have to cut off one of his arms.

Shit this was just getting way out of hand now, maybe I should just end it and go home. However deep down I knew that I wouldn’t leave, this was my one chance at getting revenge and trying to get Fox back.

I lay my head back on the couch, shit my head hurt along with everything else after the beating from Fox. It was always the same now and that was the only way I could ever get Fox to touch me.  
To be honest I guess I’d thought my luck was in, especially when he’d tried ripping my clothes off. No it turned out sex was the last thing on his mind, all along he’d wanted to expose my arm or lack off anyway.

I knew that my eyes were becoming really heavy, I tried to fight sleep but it just seemed impossible. I dreamt of a time when Fox and I were lovers, back when he’d really wanted me.

We had been partners in every sense back when I was an agent, shit then suddenly I was looking at the face of myself once more. Well should I say the face of my twin brother? I opened my eyes and jumped up, shit I nearly smacked into Fox as I did so.

“Alex are you okay?”

“Yeah fine.”

“You were talking in your sleep, you just seemed rather distressed that’s all.”

“It was just a bad dream.”

“Alex are you sure you’ll be okay in the closet?”

“Yeah at least you have a big closet.”

“Alex you might be in there for a while, especially if you want me to gain his trust.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine Fox, I might just go and use the bathroom first though.”

“Yeah okay.”

I walked into the bathroom and took a piss, I then took a good look in the mirror at the face that stared back. I then placed the palm of my hand against the mirror, the scar was still there as a reminder of my past.

I slammed my fist against the wall hard, did I really want to rake that up and deal with it right now? Well I guess it was that or lose Fox for good.

“Alex are you okay in there?”

“Yeah why?”

“I just thought I heard a bang that’s all.”

“What you think because I’m a fuckin cripple… shit just forget it.”

  
With that I opened the door and walked out, Fox was still there waiting and grabbed hold of me.

“Let’s get one thing straight shall we?”

“What’s that Fox?”

“Even after seeing your arm I still don’t see you as a cripple, you’re way too strong to ever give that impression Alex.”

“Gee I’m flattered.”

“Alex just get in the closet will you?”

Great I had to wonder how many skeletons Fox had in his closet, also if that was all I was too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well all that I could say was my brother was an idiot, but saying that Alex always had been a headstrong bastard. I couldn’t understand how he’d thrown everything away, including Special Agent Fox Mulder.

So I’d learnt that they’d been lovers in the past, also with Fox the attraction was still there. Could I possibly get him to want me? I was better natured than Alex and also I was whole. Our personalities had always been different too, I’d always been the more caring one up until recently.

Shit in some ways we were more alike than I realized, I’d just lied and was a complete bastard just to get what I wanted, namely Alex’s ex-lover. At the moment I didn’t want to think about my wayward brother, Alex always seemed to give me a headache one way or another.

It was then that I was distracted by the ringing of my phone.

“Tom Foss speaking.”

“Tom its Fox Mulder.”

“What can I do for you Agent Mulder?”

“I think we need to have a talk don’t you?”

“It would be a pleasure to see you again Agent Mulder.”

“Look Tom just call me Mulder.”

“Fine Mulder where do you want to meet?”

“My place at eight.”

“Very well, oh and Mulder.”

“What?”

“I don’t regret what happened earlier.”

“No neither do I and that’s what scares me the most.”

“I’ll see you shortly then.”

I wonder if he meant what he’d said about not regretting it, maybe I might just be in with a chance after all. I decided to take a shower and grab some food, at least it was only a twenty minute drive to Mulders.

I decided to call at a liquor store on the way over, after all it was Mulder who’d bought the vodka last night. I thought I’d just repay the gesture and hopefully get him to open up once more.

I finally arrived outside and parked up, I then took the lift to the fourth floor and knocked on his door. Mulder came and opened the door, I guess by his attire that he’d just got out of the shower.

God he looked gorgeous with his damp hair and bare chest, all he had on was a pair of jog pants.

“Come in Tom and sit down, I’ll just hang your jacket in the bedroom.”

“Yeah okay I’ve also brought some refreshments.”

“Yeah okay I’ll grab some glasses then.”

He finally returned and sat at the other end of the couch, he then passed me a glass of vodka.

“I don’t bite Mulder.”

“Sorry I guess I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Look I’m the one who’s sorry, I’m sorry that I deceived you last night.”

“I just don’t understand how you even know me?”

“I guess I checked up on Alex every now and again, it appeared that he had a lover and a career. However I should have known that with Alex it wouldn’t last, but I just wanted to make sure he was okay and surviving with his choices. I guess that’s when I saw you, I don’t even know what it was but I just had to have you.”

“So you thought you’d deceive me just to get me into bed, it didn’t matter how I would feel about it all afterwards?”

“Well I’d have just asked you out, but hell with a face like this I’m sure you’d have refused.”

“Yeah I guess I would have as I would have believed you were Alex, but hell how do you even know it’ll work now as I might still see you as Alex? I still love him and I can’t change that.”

“All I’m asking is for a chance Mulder that’s all.”

“Jesus I guess I’m just so fuckin confused at the moment.”

I reached for the vodka and poured a couple more drinks, maybe Fox would loosen up after a couple more glassed of vodka.

“I realize that you’re confused by it all, also it must be hard when I look identical to Alex.”

“Yeah you can say that again, but hell I don’t even know the first thing about you?”

“Well you know I’m Alex’s brother, you also know that I want you more than anything else at all.”

“Yeah but I know nothing of your past or the real you.”

“Fine I guess I should tell you some of it then.”

“Yeah like what happened between you and Alex? that would be a good place to start.”

I had to wonder just how much I could get away with telling him, I wanted him as my lover before I’d tell him everything.

“We had a disagreement years ago, I guess things just got out of hand and went too far.”

“Yeah a disagreement about what though?”

Okay I could see that Agent Mulder would be hard work, I guess it was a good thing that I believed he was worth it. At least the vodka was slowly going down, I moved closer to him as I handed him yet another drink.

“Look Mulder I said I won’t bite, also with Alex I just stole his boyfriend and he never got over it.”

“So this wouldn’t go down too well then would it?”

“I thought that you and Alex were no longer an item?”

“No we split up a while ago, but he would still kill you just for trying.”

“You underestimate me Mulder, believe me I can take care of Alex.”

“Hell just because it’s over doesn’t mean I want to see him hurt.”

“He will just have to accept that it’s over between the two of you then.”

“Yeah we’ll see, I’m just going to use the bathroom and will be back in a minute.”

I sat there just thinking about everything, shit I’d never felt like this about anyone before. I wasn’t willing to give up on him without a fight, all I had to do was make him realize that Alex was a looser.

I was far more stable and could offer him so much more and what he deserved, I guess I just had to convince him of that fact.  
I watched as he walked back into the room, the man was gorgeous yet he seemed oblivious to it.

“Mulder come and sit back down with me.”

“Yeah okay.”

“Look is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“Do you even have a job Tom?”

“Yeah I work for a security and protection service, unlike my brother it’s all above board and legal.”

“I never meant it like that, I was just curious that’s all.”

“I know so don’t worry about it, look I just want a chance that’s all.”

“What if every time I look at you I just see Alex, you see what we had was complicated.”

“Yeah I think I’ve gathered that much.”

“Look sometimes I loved him more than anything, then there were times I hated him because of what he did to me.”

“So what exactly was it that he did to you, how did he hurt you so much Mulder?”

“He gained my trust and then he went on to betray me, like I said we have a lot of history between us.”

“But that’s why you deserve some happiness now, someone that can be there for you and treat you right.”

“All I ever wanted was to know why he did it, he could have had a good life and a career.”

“What he’s never told you?”

“No, I guess I wasn’t worth fighting for.”

I could see that Mulder was becoming rather depressed now, my brother had to have been an idiot to just let this man go. I couldn’t believe that he chose that life over Mulder, but then again Alex had always been like that.

He’d always wanted to play the big tough guy, yet it had got him nothing at all in life.

“Mulder he’s not worth getting upset over.”

“Yeah well it’s hard when he means so much to me.”

“Maybe it would do you good to focus on someone else, look we could just go out one evening for a few drinks if you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why am I that bad?”

“Shit everyone will think I’m with Alex and he’s a wanted man.”

“You worry too much Mulder.”

I poured him another drink and handed it to him, I then got up and moved off the couch. I went and knelt on the floor between his parted legs, it broke my heart as I watched him as he kept biting his bottom lip until it bled.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew I’d make my lip sore, yet it was a habit I had to bite it when I was worried or nervous. Tom was now knelt on the floor between my legs, god he looked so gorgeous sat there like that.

Maybe it was Alex that I could see sat there, if that was so it wasn’t fair on Tom at all. He suddenly ran his finger along my bottom lip, great it was then that my breathing started to become irregular.

“Mulder don’t do that, hey listen I don’t want you biting your lip like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t be sorry, I just want to kiss you and I can’t if you do that.”

I gulped down the vodka to steady my nerves, could I really just sit here and let him kiss me?”

“Mulder don’t look so worried, hey I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“Oh shit the trouble is I do want it.”

“Don’t fight it then Mulder.”

“Shit Tom I don’t know, a few drinks and super slut Mulder awakens?”

“Why have you always got to be so hard on yourself? Also don’t insult yourself so much either.”

“I guess I just can’t help it and it comes naturally, especially after so many years of people treating me like shit.”

“I could prove to you that I’m different, not everyone wants to just hurt you.”

Great to me I would swear that everyone had it in for me, could I really trust a stranger all over again?

“Hey talk to me Mulder, come on you look so worried.”

“I don’t even really know you yet I’ve already slept with you, hell that was a lie as I was making love to you.”

“So you’re confused now because you don’t love me, that’s only natural Mulder so don’t worry.”

He lent forward and brushed the hair out of my face, he then kissed me really passionately on the lips. Worse was that I actually wanted this, yet I just felt so light headed and drunk now.

I know this was wrong yet it just felt so right, just to be actually wanted for a change. I knew it wasn’t Alex but I didn’t care, maybe in some ways it might just work.

He then started kissing my neck and biting it, that was just before he moved on to my nipples and naked chest. At this rate I’d be coming very soon, the man was so sensual and such a turn on.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No please Tom don’t stop now.”

I sat there as he started sucking my nipples and making them hard, yet they weren’t the only things that he was making hard. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, I staggered somewhat but he soon had me in his arms.

“Come to bed with me Fox…”

I didn’t even have it in me to complain about him calling me Fox, he just pulled me up and led me into the bedroom with him. Tom then pushed me down and covered me with kisses.

“God I want you so much Fox.”

Tom then stood up and started to remove all of his clothes, the man was as gorgeous as his brother. I wondered where Alex was and what he was doing right now, I just had this strange feeling I was meant to know where he was.

I guess the vodka was just really starting to affect me now, that and also the naked body that was in front of me.  
Suddenly Tom bent forward and pulled my pants off, he then just stood there staring down at me.

“You have an amazing body Fox.”

”Yeah well you would say that right now.”

“Is that all you think I want you for, believe me Fox I want you for far more than that?”

“Yeah well I have a problem with trusting people and what they say to me.”

“I swear to god that I’ll prove it to you if you let me.”

“Can we just see how things go, I mean technically I did only just meet you last night. Great see that makes me a right fuckin slut.”

“Fox you didn’t know I was a stranger so don’t blame yourself, I’d be happy to just take it one day at a time as that would mean a lot to me.”

“Yeah okay agreed then.”

Tom started kissing me once more, he then rolled me over on to my back.

“Fox will you let me make love to you?”

“God yes I want to feel you inside me.”

Shit I couldn’t manage to say much more at the moment, I just felt so turned on and highly emotional right now.

“Fox where’s the lube?”

“Top draw.”

I watched as he reached and grabbed what he needed, he then turned back towards me. Soon he had put plenty on his fingers and started inserting them into me. I started groaning and moving around, shit Tom knew exactly what he was doing to me.

“Please Tom don’t tease me.”

“Hey I’ve only just started.”

Soon he’d stretched me enough and pulled his fingers out, he then kissed me passionately upon the lips.

“Are you ready for me Fox?”

“God yes…”

Tom then pulled my legs over his shoulders and positioned his cock, in one swift movement he plunged his cock deep into my ass. He was gentle as he worked up a rhythm, while as for me I just wanted to come.

“God your insatiable Fox, I don’t want this to end for a long time if ever.”

“Me neither, but hell I really need to come.”

God it felt amazing, he was so good to me and wanted to take his time.  
The first time I’d made love to him I believed it was Alex, however this time I knew that it was his brother. Shit suddenly I felt so guilty, also now I knew was not the time to be getting all emotional.

“Come for me Fox.”

Tom grabbed hold of my cock and started to jerk me off, soon I was coming all over his hand.

“Oh fuck yes, I’m gonna come deep inside your hot tight ass Fox.”

With that Tom grabbed my ass tight as he plunged in and out of me, it only took another minute before he himself also came. He then collapsed on the bed beside me, shit it was then that the tears finally came. Tom pushed himself up and wiped the tears away as they fell.

“Hey was I that bad?”

“No and that’s the problem, you made me feel so special and wanted.”

“Fox believe me you are wanted.”

“I guess that I’m just so mixed up at the moment.”

“I’m sure everything will work out for the best Fox.”

“God I hope so.”

I lay there just thinking, if I never gave him a chance I’d always wonder what could have been. It was then that I noticed Tom get up and go to the bathroom, he then returned with a cloth and was gentle as he cleaned me up.

It was after that when he started to re dress, suddenly my heart sank and I felt so depressed.

“Great I told you that was all I’m good for.”

“Hey I don’t understand, we had a good time so what’s wrong?”

“Yeah I guess I’m okay if you just want a good time, yet no one ever wants to stay afterwards do they? All everyone wants is just sex and then they leave me.”

“Shit Fox I’m so sorry, I don’t want to leave but I have to.”

“Why do you?”

“Hey only because I’m at work in a few hours, you phoned me and I couldn’t refuse and had to come straight over. I guess coming here on a work night wasn’t a bright idea.”

“I’m sorry that I just jumped to my own conclusion without talking.”

“Hey tell you what Fox, I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at eight and we can go out. If you want we can always spend the whole night together as I don’t work Saturdays?”

“Yeah I’d really like that Tom.”

He then leant forward and gave me a lingering kiss, it appeared that he really didn’t want to separate either.

“You’d better go and get some sleep.”

“Yeah okay and you be ready at eight.”

“Don’t worry I will be.”

  
With that I heard my apartment door close, it was then that I heard the loud crash from the closet and everything came flooding back.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn’t believe that I’d been inside the closet for that long, worse I couldn’t believe all the shit that I’d had to listen too. Well I’d had enough now and I was totally pissed off, I’d heard Tom leave but that was okay as I’d deal with him soon enough.

 I’d left the closet only once and I’d been really quiet, I’d placed a tracker in Tom’s jacket collar so I would deal with Fox first. When I opened the closet I saw Fox in the bed, it was then that I just saw red and lost it.

“You fuckin whore, you didn’t waste any time did you Fox?”

I lunged at Fox and pinned him to the bed using my weight, it didn’t take much as the man was totally drunk.

“I fuckin hate you Fox, you were meant to be mine and only mine not his. Shit you fuckin slept with him knowing I was in the room, do you know how that makes me feel Fox?”

“I’m sorry Alex.”

“Sorry for what Fox, for been a fuckin whore?”

“Sorry that you can’t accept that it’s over between us.”  
“You fuckin bastard, if I can’t have you no one else will either.  
With that I grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over his face, I then used my one arm to hold it there.

Fox squirmed around and tried to get free, but I guess the vodka had made his reflexes rather slow. I pressed down harder and he struggled even more, shit that was when I heard the click of the gun.

“Get the fuck off me Alex.”

I sat back and slowly moved off Fox, I then just sat there on the bed waiting for him to do something.

“Go on Fox just do it, you’ll be doing me a favour.”

“You fuckin deserve it, shit I can’t believe that you tried to kill me…”

“Yeah well you brought it upon yourself.”

“Shit is that your answer to everything Alex, just kill whatever you can’t have or what pisses you off?”

“Well it’s one way, maybe I might just start with that new boyfriend of yours.”

“Stay away from him Alex.”

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do, believe me you know nothing about him Fox.”

“Here cuff yourself to the bed, it’s time we had a talk Alex.”

“Like fuck am I cuffing myself to the bed?”

“Do it now or I will, well that or I’ll shoot you.”

I wasn’t remotely impressed as I cuffed myself to the bed, shit the room still smelt like a fuckin whore house.

“Tom explained how you’d had a disagreement over a boyfriend, yet you Alex was unable to ever just move on and get over it. Is that what this is too, you now think he’s stealing me off you?”

“Is that what he told you, fuck what a load of bullshit that is?”

“You tell me then Alex.”

“Fine but you can let me go afterwards.”

“Yeah okay then.”

“We were both young and just typical teenagers, apart from the fact that he was the respectable one. He was the one that was good at school and everything else, the one everyone couldn’t help but love and admire. As for me I was the one always in trouble, nothing major but it pissed everyone off including my parents.”

“Do you ever see your parents Alex?”

“I haven’t seen them for almost twenty years, I’ll get to that soon so don’t worry. Tom fell in love with this kid Mike, they seemed to hit it off straight away and everyone was pleased for him. Except later Tom found out that Mike already had a boyfriend, so he decided to confront him about it all. Apparently it turned out that Mike was trying to get away from his ex-boyfriend, he was well known to be a bit of a psychopath at times.”

“Great that doesn’t sound too good then.”

“Well it turns out that Tom agreed to meet the boyfriend in the wood and sort it out, it was rather remote and he was going to fight to keep Mike as his lover.”

“So what’s so bad about that then Alex?”

“Because Tom had other plans regarding what would happen out there, he contacted me and said he wanted us to go hunting in the wood. Like a fuckin idiot I believed him and went, but it turned out that Tom wasn’t there after all.

I got there to find six teenagers waiting for me, I already told you that Mikes lover was a loony. They grabbed me and kept calling me Tom, I told them that I was Alex but they wouldn’t believe me. They said that I was pathetic, that I was claiming to be Alex so they wouldn’t hit me.  
However they wanted Tom to pay for stealing Mike, they pushed me against a tree and started punching me over and over, shit I couldn’t fight off six of them.”

“Hey Alex are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just you’re the first person I’ve ever told about that night Fox. Anyway they spun me around so that I was facing the tree, they then started to rip all my clothes from my defenceless body. Mike’s boyfriend raped me because he believed that I was Tom, also that I’d slept with his lover. He was brutal as he took me and forced himself in me, the others held me against the tree so I couldn’t escape. Finally he came after what felt like forever and I thought it was all over, god just how wrong could I have been.”

“Just take your time Alex its okay.”

“One of them opened a rucksack and pulled something out, then I had one of them force a rag into my mouth and tape over it. I just remember been there naked and freezing in the woods, also they’d silenced me so I couldn’t scream for help anyway.

It was then that I saw what they’d pulled out of the bag, shit it was a fuckin nail gun.”

I held my hand up towards Fox so he could see the palm, it was hard as the cuffs made it awkward to move though.

“They left me attached to that fuckin tree, they put a nail into each of my palms and just left me there.”

“Jesus Alex I’m so sorry.”

“I knew I’d either freeze to death or bleed to death, either way I’d be dead before daylight. It was then that I looked up to see Tom stood there, I guess he realized it had got way out of hand now.

I presumed that he’d just free me and take me to safety, instead he just said he was sorry and left me there to die. Can you not see now Fox why I hate him so much, I lost everything that night because of him?”

“What about your parents Alex?”

“A hiker found me in the woods and got help, however they had to sedate me before they dare remove the nails. I woke up sometime later to find myself in a hospital bed, I had no one there waiting for me to wake up except a nurse.

Once I fully woke up I was handed a letter that was from my parents. Tom had told them how it had all started, he lied and told them that I was dealing lethal drugs out to other kids.

Basically they disowned me because I was a liability, as usual everyone had believed Tom without even asking for my side of the story. My life changed that day and I lost everything, I lost myself along with my entire family.”

“God Alex that must have had a major impact on your life.”

“Yeah I had no money or anyone that I could turn to for help, I had even tried selling myself sexually just to get some food to eat. I guess that was when I met Spender and he offered me a job, the rest as they say is just history.”

“So you never had a choice at the time?”

“No but that was years ago Fox, then one day Tom turned up and was spying on me and I guess I thought nothing of it. Shit I should have known that the bastard was up to something once again.”

“Has he ever mentioned that night to you Alex?”

“No as we haven’t even spoke since that night, which was why I didn’t want to see him as I might just kill him if I do.”

“Maybe you need to get some professional help so you can deal with it all?”

“What the way you helped me tonight, come on Fox just let me go as I have places I need to be.”

“Alex you’d better not be up to anything?”

“No but you’ve already said it was over between us.”

“Too much has happened Alex and it has to be this way.”

Fox removed the cuffs and let me get up, I just had one more question and then I’d leave here.

“Do you love me at all Fox, Okay I’ll make it easy for you. Shit just tell me you don’t love me and I’ll be gone out of your life.”

I waited yet Fox seemed unable to answer the question, in a way I guessed that the silence had given me the only answer I’d need.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had turned out to be a really good night with Fox, I guess I was feeling pissed off now because I was tired and needed some sleep. I drove home to my apartment and took a quick shower, I finally collapsed on the bed and was totally exhausted and in need of sleep.

I had work in a few hours and then I had Fox to take out. I must have been asleep within five minutes of my head hitting the pillow, however I awoke to the sound of movement close by.

Shit the next minute I was been forcefully slammed against the wall, it was then I realized that it was Alex who had hold of me. I could hardly even breathe as he pressed hard against my throat.

“Hello brother dearest, I think we’ve got unfinished business don’t you?”

“Fine let me go then Alex and we can talk.”

“Like hell am I letting you go, you’ve fucked up my life just once too often now.”

With that Alex forced me back down on the bed, within seconds I found my hands cuffed together. Alex then just sat opposite me with a gun and a pissed off look.

“Alex can I at least get some clothes?”

“Why it was okay for you to leave me to freeze that night?”

“I can’t change the past Alex, shit I’ve had to live with what I did for the past twenty years.”

“Poor you, but then what do you go and do Tom. Shit twenty years later you turn up and start all over again. Do you think that Fox really wants you, shit he used you so that I could get too you?”

“You’re lying, shit you’re jealous because I’m whole and he wants me.”  
Shit I’d not expected the back hander that I received, well I guess he’d just managed to split my lip open now.

“You’re pathetic Tom, do you know how I know that he used you?”

“I don’t believe you at all Alex.”

“I was in the bedroom closet, I saw you get him drunk and then take advantage of him.”

“Is that what you really think? Fox was up for it and obviously didn’t give a shit that you were there.”

“He did it because he loves me.”

“The best thing Fox could do is get rid of you Alex, he needs someone who’ll care for him and treat him right.”

“What and you think that’s you? Shit you couldn’t even take care of yourself Tom.”

“I’ve changed since then, I didn’t have the guts to fight for what I wanted back then. I’m not that same little boy anymore, believe me I’m willing to fight for Fox.”

“What even if he doesn’t want you?”

“He can tell me to my face, I’m taking him out later on today.”

“You can stay the fuck away from him. If I were you I’d listen as it’s the only warning you’ll get.”

“You don’t scare me anymore Alex.”

“Shame you was such a fuckin baby twenty years ago, then maybe you could have dealt with your own fuckin problems.”

“You survived Alex.”

“You fuckin bastard…”

Fuck he backhanded me yet again, at this rate I’d be black and blue come tonight if Alex had his way.

“So is that it Alex, you’ve warned me so you can leave now.”

“I’ll go when I’m good and ready.”

I really didn’t like sitting here like this, in my opinion Alex always had been somewhat unstable. So sat here while he had a gun was really worrying, one wrong word and I knew Alex would use it.

“You think you’re so clever Tom, you’ve always had to have whatever was someone else’s. Is that what you see Fox as, just someone that you can use to get at me?”

“You know nothing Alex, I regret what happened and wanted to make sure you had a life and was okay. I saw you Alex, shit you had a great lover and was even a Federal Agent.”

“Yeah well that was the past.”

“I thought you were happy yet you went and threw it all away.”

“My whole life was nothing but a fuckin sham, I was never an agent only a traitor. I was sent there to destroy Fox but I couldn’t do it.”

“So who was you working for then?”

“It doesn’t matter now does it Tom, you destroyed me along with my life.”

“But at least you had Fox as a lover.”

“Yeah and I was nothing but a traitor, the one who killed his father.”

“Shit Alex how did you get into all that?”

“Maybe when you left me with nothing, I bet you never had to whore yourself just so you could eat?”

“I never realized it was that bad.”

“Don’t dare to pretend that you care about me Tom, it’s far too late for all that bull shit now. I’m leaving in a minute and I don’t ever want to see you again, just stay the fuck out of mine and Fox’s life.”  
“I think he’s old enough to decide what he wants himself, but I won’t push him into anything.”

“Make me come back and you’ll wish that you’d never been born, do you fuckin understand me?”

“Yes I understand you Alex, loud and clear.”

I watched as Alex got up and walked towards the door, it wasn’t like Alex at all to just give up like that. Shit it was then that I realized I was still cuffed, there was no way he could just leave me like this.

“Please at least remove the cuffs before you leave…”

“Fine but one false move and I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

“Do you even see me as your brother anymore Alex?”

“You’re nothing at all to me or Fox.”

Alex kept the gun aimed on me until he reached the door, it was then that I found myself all alone once more. Shit I knew that I couldn’t trust Alex, however I really wasn’t about to give up and lose Fox either.

Firstly I just needed some sleep and then go to work, great I knew my face would be a mess by tonight and I’d have some explaining to do. Didn’t Alex realize how it made him look, shit he just acted like a fuckin animal at times?

I finally managed to go to work, however it was now evening and I’d still hardly had any sleep. I guess I’d also have to decide what to do about Fox, do I turn up later as planned, that or I just stand him up.

However I knew I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t show up, the man was so perfect in many ways and I was falling in love. I pulled myself together and had a long shower, I then got dressed and ready to leave here.

By now my face was swollen and rather bruised and extremely noticeable, but I knew I had to let Fox decide for himself if I was good enough or not. What scared me the most was rejection, yet I’d have no choice but to accept whatever decision he made.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well so much for Alex caring, hell he couldn’t get out of here fast enough. Not that I cared as I wanted to sleep and also sober up, I ended up just spending most of the day in bed thinking about last night.

I really had felt something for Tom and I at least owed him the truth, he had a right to know that Alex had been here all along. Maybe once he knew he’d want nothing to do with me anyway, not that I could really blame him if he did.

So far I’d not heard anything from Alex all day, shit I still couldn’t believe he’d tried to suffocate me like that. I guess I’d be having strong words with him next time I see him, I just had this deep down feeling that he was going to be a problem.

Well I now had just one hour until Tom was due so maybe I should move, it was time to drag my sorry ass out of bed and get ready.

By the time eight o’clock arrived I was as nervous as hell, I was just worried that he’d hate me when I told him the truth about everything. I heard the knock at the door and it was only just eight.

Well  he was at least a punctual man then. Well I guess it was now or never, I plucked up my courage and went over and opened the apartment door to let him in. Tom kissed me on the cheek, shit and that was when I saw the state of his gorgeous face.

“Shit come in Tom, what happened to you are you alright?”

“Yeah don’t worry about it, I think we need to have a talk about last night before anything else though?”

“Yeah I know and god I’m so sorry for tricking you like that, I tricked you to get you to come here because of Alex.”

“Yeah I know Fox, I heard how he was in the closet the entire time I was here.”

“How did you know?”

“Alex paid me a visit last night, he was also the one that did this to me.”

“For fucks sake he never knows just when to quit, I guess he was pissed off because I slept with you. God I’d thought Alex still loved me but how could he, especially after doing that and then also what he did to me.”

“What did he do to you Fox?”

“He put a pillow over my face, he then used all of his weight to try and suffocate me.”

“Shit seriously?”

“Yeah I believe he’d have killed me had I not reached my gun.”

“As long as you’re okay and safe, I have to know though if you have any regrets regarding last night.”

“I may have been drunk but I knew what I wanted, even despite the fact that Alex was still here.”

“So do you still want me Fox?”

“Yeah of course I do if you still want me that is? Alex told me about his past and what you did to him Tom.”

“Yeah I can’t change that, by rights I should have dealt with it years ago but I was a coward. Alex was always the fearless one compared to me, I guess I never had more confidence until I was older.”

“Do you love Alex at all, I just thought twins were supposed to be close that’s all?”

“Yeah I love him but he’ll never let me in, as far as he’s concerned I’m dead and buried.”

“Alex has some major issues, he also finds it very hard to get close to anyone.”

“Yeah I can understand that after everything he’s been through.”

“Look Tom I don’t hate Alex it’s just complicated that’s all, but I know that thing’s won’t work out as we have a rough past.”

“So you really want to try with me then, that’s if you’re really sure it’s over with the two of you?”

“Yeah I’d like to at least try.”

Tom leant forward and gave me a kiss, he then gently stroked my cheek.

“Alex claimed that you only wanted me because you were drunk?”

“Tom I’m not drunk now and I really want you…”

“How do you fancy spending the night away Fox, at least that way we could have a night without Alex showing up?”

“Why what did you have in mind?”

“I know a nice little place, look you just go and pack what you need and I’ll take care of everything else.”

For some reason I felt really special, I guess Tom wanted to actually spend some time with me and just me. I started thinking how Alex had always turned up at night time, okay I guess this is one night I should try and forget about him. I grabbed some clean clothes and other bits, I then just shoved everything into a bag without thinking.

“I’m ready when you are Tom.”

“Come on then, god you look gorgeous Fox.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, I can’t wait for us to be somewhere else without any interruptions.”

“Yeah maybe we can start again Fox?”

“Yeah I’d like that!”

We drove to this quiet little guest house that looked gorgeous, the room was really spacious and even had a four poster bed. I just stood there taking everything in, which was when Tom came up behind me and held me.

“I could just picture you cuffed to that bed, I’d be able to take as much pleasure as I wanted out of your sexy body.”

Great my cock turned hard just from the thought alone, I turned around and kissed Tom and realized he looked exhausted.

“You look too tired to do anything Tom, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Sorry Fox, I guess I haven’t had that much sleep lately.”

“Fine you can get some sleep first then.”

“I’ll be fine Fox so don’t worry.”

“Look I mean it, you’ll be no good to anyone Tom if you become ill.”

“Fine but will you lay with me Fox?”

“Yeah I’d like that.”

I stripped down to my boxers and tee shirt, I then got inside the bed and lay beside Tom.

“I like this just laying here with you Fox, did you and Alex spend much time together?”

“Alex was always on the run from someone or other, I guess we hardly ever got to spend a night together.”

“You wish it had been different don’t you?”

  


“There was once a time I wanted it, but then we just drifted apart and Alex disappeared. He was good at always doing that, I always hated not knowing if I’d even see him again. We parted on unfriendly terms and he disappeared, well that was until a couple of days ago.”

“What and then he just turned back up?”

“After that first night with you I went to work to check you out, it was when I opened my office door I found Alex raiding my files.”

“Do you know what he was looking for?”

“I had a file on him and he knew that, he seemed determined to find it like his life depended on it.”

“I hate to say it but chances are he was up to no good, Alex was always secretive even when we were kids.”

“Tom go to sleep now as you sound exhausted.”

“Yeah okay, can I just hold you for a while longer Fox?”

“Yeah I’m not going anywhere.”

I lay there and finally Tom fell asleep in my arms, I had to wonder if Alex had just disappeared again as he never could cope with rejection. No matter what had happened I didn’t hate Alex, I also most certainly didn’t want to see anything happen to him.

God why did life have to be so fuckin complicated all the time, Alex had people that loved him but not in the way he wanted to be loved. Would he rather be alone than have a friendship, well I guess time would tell one way or the other.

At the moment I felt fully awake, well I guessed that’s what happens when you spend the entire day in bed. I could always turn the television on, however the last thing I wanted to do was wake Tom up as he needed the sleep at the moment.

Maybe I should just get changed and go for a run, at least that would hopefully tire me out somewhat. I made sure I left a note for Tom should he wake, but I only planned to be gone for an hour or so anyway, I crept out into the darkness and had to admit the fresh air felt good.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn’t believe that the bastard had just totally ignored me, Tom had gone to see Fox despite everything I’d said to him. Just to top it off they’d crept away to some remote hideout, the tracker that Tom still had in his jacket was proving really useful.

I’d let them get ahead as I wasn’t in a hurry, I’d just arrived to find that Fox was leaving in his running gear. Shit now did I go after Fox or deal with Tom first, I could always just grab Fox and drive away with him. Yeah right he’d kill me in seconds, maybe all I had to do after all was get Tom out of the picture.

I decided my best chance would be to do it now, just go in and deal with him before Fox even returned. Once I’d checked my gun I grabbed the lock pick, it was amazing what I still had from my F.B.I days.

I managed to pop the very simple lock and enter, it didn’t take long to find Tom fast asleep in the bed. I stood there just watching him sleep, his face was a mess from where I’d hit him earlier on.

I could feel the tears start to build up and really didn’t need it right now, I hated him for what he’d done in the past so why the fuckin tears.  
One fuckin lousy bullet and I couldn’t do it, he was my brother and I froze when it came down to doing it.

The scar on the palm of my hand started to itch, yeah my reminder of what was done to me all those years ago. I kept on telling myself that I could do this, after all Tom was the bastard who’d just left me there to die. I’d spent so long listening to my conscience, it was only then that I heard Fox enter the room.

“Alex what the fuck are you doing?”

“Ending all of this.”

“Just put the gun away and we can talk.”

“Sit down right now Fox and shut up.”

I noticed that Tom had now woke to our voices, well I’d have to go to plan B whatever that was?

“Alex please let Tom go and we can talk.”

“Like fuck is he leaving here, well not alive anyway.”  
“Please Alex…”

“Fox I told you to sit the fuck down NOW.”

I couldn’t help but notice he chose to sit on the bed, well I guess it would just make my job far easier.

“How cosy you both look, you deserve this Tom after everything you’ve done to me.”

“Alex I can’t change the past, I thought they might have just beat you up and nothing more. Shit I idolised you Alex and thought you’d be able to deal with them, I never in my wildest dreams expected them to do what they did.”

“Idolized me? Shit you fuckin walked away like I was nothing at all. You left me there to die in the freezing cold alone.”

Shit I realized that I was falling apart, I had to either deal with this problem or get the hell out of here. Tom had made memories surface from over twenty years ago, I’d loved him once and this was why it was so hard.

“Alex how many people used to go in that wood at night?”

“Most of the time no one at all, I don’t see how that matters now Tom do you?”

“I couldn’t do it okay, you’re my brother Alex and I couldn’t leave you to die. I found someone and told them I’d heard screaming in the woods.”

I took the gun and backhanded Tom across the face with it, Fox was soon there to comfort his new lover.

“You’re a fuckin liar.”

“Alex please at least hear Tom out.”

“You just stay the fuck out of this Fox.”

“Alex I’m telling you the truth.”

“I fuckin hate you both, I should just kill the pair of you.”

I went and sat on a chair opposite the bed, who would have guessed my own brother and lover together.

“Alex.”

“Fox do you ever just shut the fuck up?”

“This has to end, you have to just walk away and move on now Alex.”

“Please Fox I love you.”

“Shit Alex you tried to suffocate me, hell you would have succeeded had I not got my gun…”

“You’d never understand.”

“Oh I understand alright Alex, I’m only allowed to be happy if it’s with you.”

“We were fine until he showed up.”

“Alex you know that’s a lie, hell we hardly ever even saw each other. You didn’t come to visit me that day, you came just to rob me of my files.”

“It was a file on me Fox.”

“That’s not the point.”

I watched as Fox took his tee shirt off, he then held it against Tom’s bleeding mouth. I felt so sick and just wanted to scream, to sit here and have to watch Fox care for someone else.

“Alex this ends now as I’m moving to get some water, if you want to kill me just fuckin do it.”

Shit I’d been miles away and realized Fox was talking to me, the reality sank in that it was Tom he wanted and not me.

“Do what you want Fox, it’s too late for me now anyway.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean Alex?”

“What I said.”

I couldn’t kill the one man I loved, nor could I kill my own flesh and blood. Basically I was left with only one solution, I closed my eyes and put the gun under my chin, without any second thoughts I pulled the trigger.

“You fuckin idiot Alex.”

Shit it took me a moment to realize the gun had jammed, I opened my eyes as I was suddenly knocked off the chair. I found myself now pinned to the floor by Fox and then my brother also there too, he was trying to force my fingers to release the gun.

“You bastard Alex, all this time and it wasn’t even fuckin loaded.”

“Believe what the hell you want Fox, but you can get the fuck off me right now.”

I then heard Tom say something to Fox, shit it was like I wasn’t even in the room with them.

“Fox he meant to kill himself.”

“What do you mean?”

“The gun jammed otherwise he’d be dead now, shit the gun’s fully loaded Fox.”

I glared at Fox as he suddenly backhanded me.

“You stupid fuckin bastard Alex.”

Maybe Fox did care about me even if it was just a little bit, however with me it was all or nothing and no in-between.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day he was my brother, I’d meant what I’d said earlier about not letting him die. I’d just come to realize just how unstable Alex was, I knew the minute we let him go he’ll just kill himself.

“Fox I need to get something out of my car, do you think you’ll be okay watching him?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine as Alex isn’t going anywhere and I’m the one with the gun now.”

“Fox he wants to die and has nothing to lose, he’ll try and provoke you and make you use the gun.”

“I’ll be fine just go and hurry up then.”

I went out to my car and opened the trunk, well at least having a job in security also gave me some advantages. I wasted no time at all and grabbed what I wanted, I then returned back to check on Fox.

I grabbed Alex’s arms and cuffed them together, shit I realized he might be a bit uncomfortable with the prosthetic arm.

“Get them off me now or I’ll kill you both, just let me fuckin go.”

“Calm down Alex, Fox can you help me get him back in the chair?”

“Yeah sure.”

Soon we had Alex sat back down in the chair, I then put a gag on him before anyone complained about the noise.

“Fox he’s going to need help, shit I don’t even know what we can do with him?”

“We can’t turn him in Tom, trust me he would be dead within minutes if we did.”

“Great so have you got any ideas?”

“Yeah maybe, I’ll just need to go and make a quick call.”

I watched as Fox left the room, now it was just myself and my brother who I really did care about.

“You can be hard work Alex, you act like this but we do care about you.”

Okay now he was just giving me a cold glare, I’m guessing he wasn’t impressed with any of this. Soon Fox returned and seemed really pleased with himself, he then went and knelt down to talk to Alex.  
“I spoke with Skinner, I’m taking you to a safe house for now Alex and then I’ll try and get you some help.”

I had to admit that Fox seemed to be handling this rather well. I just wasn’t keen on the idea of Fox been alone somewhere with Alex.

“Fox do you need my help?”

“Yeah Tom if that’s okay, I really can’t do this all on my own.”

“Hey I’m here for you, so whereabouts is this safe house then?”

“It’s about a two hour drive from here as it’s rather remote, Skinner said that we could use it for a week or so.”

“So when do we leave here Fox?”

“I think we need to leave straight away, I’ll have to call by my place and grab some stuff.”

“Yeah okay come on then let’s get going.”

Fox got up and searched Alex’s pockets, he then pulled out a set of keys.

“Tom you can take your car while I drive Alex’s back to Hegal place.”

”What about Alex?”

“I’ll take him in his car with me.”

I knew Alex hated me and perhaps always would, but we would really need to talk at some point.

“Alex will you walk out of here and get into your car, otherwise I’ll have to put you to sleep and carry you out?”

“Fine if it means I get to leave here.”

“Right get up then.”

I led Alex outside to the waiting car, Fox was already in the driver’s seat with the engine running.

“Fox where do you want him?”

“Put him in the backseat as I’ll need to concentrate and drive.”

I put Alex in and locked the car doors for good measure, let’s just say I didn’t trust Alex at all.

“Fox are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah we’ll only need one car once we get to Alexandria anyway.”

“We can take my car if you want Fox, I’ll also need to call at home for a few things too.”

“Yeah okay, shit I don’t even know where you live.”

“Not that far from you, we can call at mine first if you want?”

“Yeah come on then.”

I got into my own car and headed home, Fox stayed behind and followed me all the way there. I pulled up outside my apartment and got out, I then went to have a word with Fox.

“I’ll only be five minutes, do you want to wait here or come inside?”  
“I might as well just wait here and when you return we can go to my place. I also need to see what Alex has in his car clothes wise too.”

I looked at my brother before I left, apparently he must have been tired as he was now fast asleep. I went into my apartment to grab some stuff, shit what a night this was turning out to be.

I had to wonder what sort of relationship we’d have now, a week or so stuck together in some safe house? I knew I owed it to Alex to make sure he got some help, I came out of my daydream and started packing a bag with what I’d need.

Once I had it packed I phoned work, I just left a message saying I’d be unattainable for a couple of weeks. I then fed my plants and checked that the place was secure, I then finally set the alarm as I left.

Once I was fully sure everything was done I returned to my car and threw the bag in the trunk. I then waved to Fox to let him know I was ready, we then set off to drive over to his place.

I was hoping despite everything that I’d get some time alone with Fox, I just wanted this relationship to work more than anything.  
I pulled up outside Fox’s apartment and got out, I knew that we’d have to move Alex very soon.

“Hey Fox are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, right come on Alex it’s time to move now. I’m going to put you in Tom’s car so behave yourself.”

Fox took Alex and put him inside my car, while I on the other hand searched Alex’s car to see what was in it.

Well to start with he had an arsenal of weapons, he also had a bag with some clothes and other stuff in. I grabbed the bag and then made sure his car was locked and alarmed, now I had to go and babysit my brother.

“Right Fox he had some clothes and also I’ve locked his car up so now it’s just you, don’t be long will you?”

“No I won’t be long but can I have a kiss first?”

“Of course you can Fox.”

I made sure That Alex couldn’t see as I kissed Fox, I then got back in the driver’s seat and waited for Fox to return.

XXXXXXXXXX

God I really needed to get my place cleaned up, but for now it would have to be put on hold like everything else in my life. On the drive over here Alex hadn’t even looked at me, yet every time I’d looked in the mirror at him I just wanted to cry. To think if the gun had worked he’d have been dead now, I guess it made me realize that he was still part of my life.

I wanted Alex to be happy more than anything, yet part of me knew it would hurt so much if he did find someone else. Shit now I realize how it must feel for Alex to see me and Tom together, I didn’t even know what we could do that would help him? I just thought that he’d be far safer with us than back on the street, especially with the risk of Spender finding him.

I finally had a bag packed and I also grabbed my gun and badge, I’d have to make this look work related to a certain extent. I went back to Tom’s car and got into the passenger seat, I had a feeling that something had been said by the atmosphere.

“Come on spill it, I know that somethings gone on.”

“Alex is a bit pissed off with me because I won’t let him go.”

“Alex I already told you what was happening, you really need some help before we can let you go.”

“Like fuck I do!”

With that Alex had the car door open and was off and running, shit I’d forgot to set the child lock on Tom’s car.

“Shit I thought you said he was cuffed Tom?”

“He is.”

“Yeah well I guess it’s good that I do a lot of running.”

I got out of the car and took off after Alex, it didn’t take me long to catch up and bring him down.

“So just where do you think you’re going Alex?”

“Get the fuck off me.”

“No chance.”

Shit with that Alex started smacking his head on the concrete, it was then that Tom reversed the car and stopped beside us. He was out within seconds and pulled Alex up, he then shoved him into the rear of the car.

“You can drive for a bit Fox.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’ll get in the back with him.”

I watched through the rear view mirror, it was then that I noticed Tom inject Alex with something.

“Tom what was that you just gave him?”

“It was just a sedative, it will keep him relaxed or asleep until we get there.”

“Yeah good idea.”

“Fox in the glove compartment there’s a first aid kit, can you just manage to get it for me?”

“Yeah sure.”

As I drove I watched Tom and how he was with Alex, he managed to clean his face up and apply some sterile strips.

“You really love him don’t you?”

“Yeah I always have, but I was just a coward and because of that I’ve just wasted twenty years. All those years without even speaking to him or holding him.”

“Maybe in time Alex will realize that.”

“I doubt it as Alex hates me with a passion.”

“Tom I don’t think he hates you. He just can’t understand why you did that to him. Shit it wasn’t just you as it was also his parents, he’s not seen them for twenty years either.”

“Yeah I know and I haven’t seen them for the past eighteen years either.”

“Why what happened?”

“They were killed in a car crash, a drunk driver ran straight into them.”

“I’m so sorry Tom.”

“Hey it’s not your fault Fox, I coped by turning to drink myself and then I met someone. Look I’m bisexual and it was a woman, we finally married and even had a daughter together.”

“Hey you don’t have a jealous wife waiting to lynch me do you?”

“No nothing like that, I had to go and pick them up from a shopping trip and it all went to hell.”

“Why what do you mean?”

“I was drunk Fox, I crashed the car and killed them both because of my stupidity. Shit I was the one drunk yet I survived, you tell me where the logic in that is?”

“God I’m so sorry Tom, shit I don’t know how you coped with it all?”

“Well I then became obsessed with finding Alex, hell at the end of the day he was blood and all I had left. I was surprised to find out he was a federal agent, also on top of that he had a gorgeous lover.”

“Yeah back before all the other shit and betrayals.”

“Yeah when Alex betrayed you, well it just made me want you even more.”

“But where does Alex fit into all of this now?”

“I guess only you can decide what you want Fox, as for me I’m just exhausted right now and it’s hard concentrating.”

I noticed after a while that Tom finally fell asleep, I just carried on driving and would get some sleep later on. Shit I just kept on thinking about what Tom had said, he made it sound like I’d be made to choose between them.

I’d already explained to Alex why it wouldn’t work, yet would he ever leave Tom and me alone if we had a relationship?  
I realized that I really didn’t want to think about that right now, I was still wondering what we’d end up doing with Alex for now.

He’d seemed to have no problem getting out of the cuffs, maybe the whole idea was stupid and we’d end up killing each other. Tom had made it pretty clear that he loved Alex, yet they’d never have a future if they were fighting over me.

Hell maybe I should have just disappeared and left them to it, god my head hurt and I was so fuckin tired now. At least it would only take another twenty minutes to get there, I’d help Tom with Alex and then I was off to bed. Tom had woke back up, I guess it must be uncomfortable sat there with Alex asleep on him.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, do you know how long it will take before Alex wakes up?”

”About an hour maybe even less.”

“That’s good then, have you any idea how he got the cuffs off?”

“No idea at all.”

We finally made it, I unlocked the place and took all the bags in and sorted a few things. I couldn’t put it off any longer and had to go help Tom, it was now time to try and get Alex out of the car. We finally managed to get Alex into a bedroom, I decided to then fully search him.

“Tom he’s got a picklock and stuff on the inside of his jacket, which might explain how he got the cuffs off.”

“I suggest we strip him of the jacket and re cuff him, then you Fox can go and get some sleep as you need it.”

“Yeah I have to admit that does sound good.”

I would give anything right now to have even a couple of hours sleep, just in case it was the calm before the storm.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with one hell of a headache, okay maybe head-butting a pavement wasn’t such a good idea. I took a good look around the room, well it was only a small room and it appears I’m in it alone.

I realized that I’d been stripped of my clothes, well apart from my underwear and a tee shirt. The room had very minimal furniture, however it turned out it was a metal framed bed I was in.

 Obviously that had been a perfect place for them both to cuff me, well fuck them as I wasn’t an animal and they could let me go.  
I started rattling the cuffs against the metal frame to make noise, hopefully one of the bastards would eventually hear me? Five minutes and still no one had come to check on me, now I was starting to get really pissed off.

“Fox where the hell are you?”

Finally the door opened and in walked Tom, great I really didn’t want to deal with him right now.

“Alex keep the noise down as Fox is asleep.”

“I want to see him right now.”

“He will come when he’s had some sleep, you can always just talk to me instead Alex.”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

“Why are you doing this Alex, you can’t force Fox to love you and it wouldn’t be right.”

“You know nothing about me, hell or even Fox for that matter. You walk into my life and steal everything and destroy it, but you were always good at that Tom.”

“Alex just listen to me.”

“No I won’t listen, you robbed me of my life and my family.”

“Alex it wasn’t like that.”

“Just get out…”

Once more I was all alone again, shit it was then that I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.  
Suddenly the door flew open and Fox barged in.

“Alex what the fuck are… oh shit are you okay?”

“What the hell do you think Fox, please just let me go will you?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t Alex for your own safety, do you want me to stay a while and we can have a talk?”

“Yeah okay, I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Fox came over and sat beside me on the bed, I wanted him far more than I’d ever wanted anyone.

“Fox will you just hold me?”

“Alex I’ll only hold you on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“If you won’t talk to Tom you have to talk to me.”

“What is it you want to know?”

“Did the pair of you ever get on at all Alex?”

“We were typical brothers before that night and he could be a pain at times, why do you want to know anyway?”

“He held you all the way here Alex, it was like he really loves you and regrets what happened.”

“Ha is that what he told you?”

“He didn’t need to tell me as it was so obvious.”

“He robbed me of everything, shit even my own parents disowned me after what he did. Twenty years and I’ve had no contact with them at all.”

Suddenly I felt Fox hold me real tight, he seemed rather nervous about something but I had no idea what.

“Alex I’m so sorry to have to tell you this, your parents died eighteen years ago in a car crash.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll forget about them.”

“Alex it’s true, it was a drunk driver that killed them both.”  
“So Tom had no one either for the past few years, is that why he came now and stole you Fox?”

“Alex he never stole me, I’m not just some property and I’m capable of making my own mind up.”

“You hate me Fox because of what I’ve done.”

“Alex, god I really don’t hate you.”

“But you don’t love me do you?”

“Alex please don’t put me on the spot like this, I never stopped loving you but it won’t work.”

“Why Fox?”

“Because of our history and your past Alex.”

“Do you love him?”

“You mean Tom, its early days but yeah I think I love him.”

I felt like my heart had been ripped apart, I really couldn’t handle this at all.

“So why can’t you just let me go back to the life I know? Shit it’s the only life I’ve known for the past twenty years.”

“What you want to go back to Spender, go back to work for that black lunged bastard?”

“He couldn’t hurt me anymore than I hurt right now, you and Tom have caused me pain beyond belief.”

“I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you, however I’ve explained why it won’t work.”

“So just what do you expect to achieve here Fox, shit you can’t keep me here against my will?”

“I’m scared to let you go Alex, shit you’ve already tried to kill yourself once.”

“Yeah well that should make you happy, at least the pair of you would have rid of me.”

“Alex I’m not going to sit and watch you kill yourself, you mean too much to me.”

“But not enough for you to want me?”

Shit I could now see that Fox was crying and that hurt me more than anything else.

“God I’m sorry Fox, look please remove the cuff so I can hold you.”

“Tell you what Alex, how about I go and get you some food and a drink?”

“Great so I remain here chained like an animal…”

“Look after you eat I’ll remove the cuffs, then after I’ll lay back here on the bed with you.”

“Yeah I’d like that Fox.”

It felt strange to be alone again, I would have to just hope that he kept his promise and return. However I knew that I’d have to get out of here soon enough, I just had no idea how the hell I’d manage it. I’d slept most of the way here, well that was after I was injected with something.

So thinking about it I had no idea where the hell I was, it’s an F.B.I safe house so that narrows it down a somewhat. If I thought hard enough I’d figure it out, Spender knew about every safe house the bureau owned.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat there reading a newspaper as I waited for Fox, he’d been in there for a while now with Alex and yes I was jealous. In the end I just threw the paper onto the coffee table, my mind nor my heart into reading at the moment.

I just lay my head back on the couch and thought about things, I knew that in such a short time I’d fallen in love with Fox. I started to think how it’d felt to hold him, also to make love together.

Then suddenly the image of Alex appears, how he’d looked as I’d held him in my arms, then how he’d looked when he’d held that gun to his head. I knew that I also loved my brother so much, everything always had to be so fucked up in my life. I think I was drifting off to sleep, however it was then that I heard his voice.

“Hey Tom are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine Fox, I guess that I was just feeling sorry for myself.”

I was quite surprised when he knelt beside the couch, he then lent forward and kissed me ever so gently on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“Because I don’t want you feeling sorry for yourself, if somethings wrong I want you to tell me.”

“I guess it’s just you spending so much time alone with Alex, you both have a past and you might want him back?”

“Tom I want you and I’ve told Alex that, yeah we have a past and that’s just where it’ll remain, in the past.”

“Yet you choose someone who looks identical to your ex-lover…”

“Tom I really don’t need this right now, maybe I see in you what Alex can never be again.”

“Yeah I’m sorry but look Fox you’ll think I’m really stupid but… just forget it as it doesn’t matter.”

“Tom please tell me what you were going to tell me?”

“I’ve only known you for a short time, hell I’m trying to say that I love you Fox.”

“Hey I don’t think you’re stupid, to be honest I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

“So what happens now then?”

“Look I promised Alex some food and a drink, come in the kitchen with me and we can talk some more.”

“Yeah okay Fox.”

I got up and followed Fox into the small kitchen, I then just pulled out a chair and sat at the table. I was quite happy to just sit here and watch Fox, shit I could see just why my brother was also in love with Fox.

“Look Tom I had no choice but to tell Alex certain things, I told him that I’m in love with you.”

“Great I bet that didn’t go down too well.”  
“He’s finding it hard to accept that I no longer want him, he wanted me to tell him that I didn’t love him anymore.”

“Did you tell him Fox, if you did he might find it a bit easier that’s all?”

“No I couldn’t tell him

that.”

“Why not Fox?”

“Because it would have been a lie, also he would have seen through me and of known it was a lie too.”

“So you still love him then?”

“I always have and I always will, but we just don’t have a future together.”

“But do you think Alex has accepted that?”

“No and he never will, Alex can be a stubborn bastard at times.”

“Well I guess that’s something I have in common with my brother, I really do feel sorry for him Fox.”

“Yeah so do I.”

“He’s always going to see me as the one who ruined his life, first family and now you too.”

“Oh I also had to tell him about your parents Tom, I just thought that he had a right to know that’s all.”

“Yeah he should have been told years ago, but I just tried to get on with my own life and forget about him.”

“Yeah he’s been through a hell of a lot, I want you Tom but I have to deal with Alex first.”

“Yeah I guess that’s understandable.”

“At the moment he’s hurting really bad, I told him I’d take him some food and sit with him for a bit.”

“Yeah okay, I take it he’s still ignoring me then?”

“Yeah at the moment, he sees you as a threat Tom and his enemy.”

“Well I did let him get raped and severely beat up, now I also go and steal his boyfriend too.”

“You’re right Tom.”

“What about?”

“You’re both as stubborn as each other.”

“Maybe that’s why you like us both?”

“Maybe, or it could always be your looks and witty charm.”

“I don’t care why Fox, I’m just glad that you do love me and want us to be together.”

“Here eat this Tom as you need something too, I just need to go and see Alex for a while.”

“Yeah okay but make sure you yell if you need me at all.”

“Yeah I will do and thanks for understanding Tom.”

Fox kissed me and then grabbed the food for Alex, I was getting really tired and knew I’d also need to get some sleep. I was hoping that Fox would be sharing a bed with me, as he’d put all our belongings in the same room.

I went to check out the bedroom and the bed, I decided that I might as well warm the bed up ready for Fox. I stripped out of my jeans and jumper, I was then soon in bed just in my underwear. I had to admit that the bed was really big, it was also extremely comfortable too.

I knew I’d be asleep though long before Fox returned, with any luck he’d wake me up so we could spend some time together  
I wanted to just hold Fox in my arms, tell him I’d fight all the way to make things right and him to stay.

It was then that I wondered about Alex, also how I’d have felt had Fox chosen him over me and my heart already ached just from the thought alone. I had to find a way to keep Fox, also a way to make peace with my brother and only remaining family member.

I could hear the pair of them talking, I guess the walls weren’t that thick in this place. I couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other, yet I knew sex would be out of the question in this place. My eyelids were starting to become really heavy now, I drifted off to sleep thinking about our life together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I kept my word and returned to Alex, I guess at the moment I was finding it hard been centre of attention. They were brothers and should be sorting out their differences, not both here arguing over me.

“Hey Fox I didn’t think you’d come back!”

“Look I promised I would and I’ve also brought the food I promised you too.”

“Great can you remove the cuffs now then?”

“First you need to listen to me Alex, look you have no way of escape from here and I’m trusting you.”  
“Yeah I understand that, but after what he injected me with me I’m far too tired to do anything.”

“It was just a sedative Alex so don’t worry.”

I bent forward and unfastened the cuffs, shit now Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Fox…”

“What’s matter now Alex?”

“You’re not going to hit me are you?”

“No Alex, why what makes you think I will hit you?”

“Because you always do.”

“Shit Alex, you have to admit you always managed to give me a reason.”

“Yeah I know and I’m sorry, Fox will you just come and sit with me?”

Shit I didn’t have it in my heart to refuse him, I knew that he was hurting so much by the choices I’d made and felt rejected. I went and pulled the pillows up and sat beside him while he ate,

 I couldn’t help but just sit here and watch him. Alex had been through so much shit in his life and I wondered if things could have been different. I couldn’t deny the fact that I loved him so much, and hell yeah if he’d been honest we would have been together now.

“Fox what are you thinking about?”

“You Alex I guess and life.”

“You said that you’d talk to me Fox?”

“I’m here now Alex, so come on what do you want to talk about?”

Shit Alex moved suddenly and I over reacted, I grabbed him and shoved him back down on the bed.

“Alex what the fuck are you doing, shit I’d only just warned you?”

Fuck I could see the tears appear and roll down his cheeks, he now just looked like some terrified child.

“Fox I … oh shit I was only putting the plate down.”

I bent forward and held him in my arms, I then automatically started stroking his hair as I hugged him.

“God Alex I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is Alex as I over reacted.”

“Yeah well it’s my own fault that you don’t trust me.”

“Look just try and relax and I’ll stay here with you.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be getting back to your new lover as I’m sure he’ll be waiting for you?”

“Alex don’t push me away, who else have you got that will help you?”

“I don’t need anyone Fox.”

“Like hell you don’t, no because you’ll just go and fuckin top yourself won’t you?”

“Yeah well at least this fuckin nightmare would be over if I did.”

“Only for you Alex.”

“You’d soon get over me.”

“Alex I’ve already told you that I love you, we just can’t be a couple as it wouldn’t work.”

It didn’t seem to matter how much I repeated myself, Alex just didn’t want to listen to me at all. This was breaking my heart to watch him like this, he’d already suffered far more than he should have in life.

“Fox you have to let me know what happens now, the time will come when you have to let me go.”

“I never thought that far ahead Alex I just… shit what the hell is that?”

Suddenly I’d heard loud banging on the front door, I was left with no choice but to re cuff Alex to the bed.

“Thanks now I’ll be like a fuckin sitting duck here.”

“Alex just be quiet.”

I pulled out my gun and went towards the door, I then aimed my gun directly in front of me and pointed it at the door.

“I’m armed and I’m an F.B.I Agent, I will shoot if I have too.”

“Mulder it’s me Skinner.”

“Sir what are you doing here?”

I did as he asked and opened the door and let him in.

“You need to let me know what the hell’s going on Agent Mulder, also as to why you saw fit to request a safe house.”

It was then that Tom entered wearing only his boxers, Skinner looked at him like he wanted to tear him apart. Shit Skinner was fast as he suddenly lunged forward, I never thought about it and aimed my gun at him.

“Skinner stop or I swear I’ll shoot.”

“What the fuck’s he doing here Mulder?”

“It’s not Alex Krycek Sir.”

“Of course it’s the traitor, shit I’m not blind or fuckin stupid Mulder.”

“Sir this is Tom Foss Alex’s twin brother, look he has two healthy arms.”

“Maybe he never even really lost it.”

“Sir I have proof.”

I grabbed the folder that Tom had gave me, it contained many documents and photos of both brothers from an early age.

“Shit is this for real?”

“Sir I have one more bit of proof that I can show you, however I’ll shoot you if you touch him.”

I went over to the bedroom door and opened it, Alex looked as pissed off by it all as Skinner had done.

“You better have a good reason for all of this Agent Mulder?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well I’m waiting Agent.”

Shit I knew that Skinner wasn’t in the mood to be pissed around, also the man had one hell of a temper when he got annoyed.

“Alex has been used by the consortium Sir because of past events.”

“And this would account for his lack of communication right now.”

“Sir he’s not talking because he doesn’t like or trust you.”

“Don’t worry the feelings mutual.”

I knew Alex had struggled to keep his mouth shut, I guess he’d now just lost the battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Fox just shut up as I can speak for myself.”

“Alex don’t.”

“You want to know do you Skinner, what made me do what I’ve supposedly done to you all?”

“Yeah Krycek I do, I think it’s time we all knew the truth about you?”

“I was a spineless pathetic kid okay, I’m aware that you perhaps won’t understand and will always hate me. Shit I was only fifteen when I lost everything, I lost it all because of that bastard over there.”

“So you have a petty argument with your brother, shit and that’s your excuse for everything you did?”

“You know nothing about it all.”

“So enlighten me then Boy?”

Fuck I knew that Skinner would only listen to me if it was the truth, I just hoped he didn’t decide to hit me while I was still cuffed. I’d suffered a punch in the gut from Skinner before and god it had fuckin hurt.

“I lost everything because that bastard set me up, have you got nothing to say for yourself Tom? No I thought not, because of his cowardice I was raped and nailed to a fuckin tree.”

I had to stop for breath as I felt so sick, Skinner just stood there glaring at me with his pissed off look.

“He left me to fuckin die, either freeze or bleed to death.”

“So you couldn’t get help, I mean I presume someone found you as you’re still here?”

“Yeah someone found me, yet he was forced to leave me there and go get help. Do you know the paramedics had to fuckin sedate me, it was because they struggled to get the nails out of my hands? I woke to find myself in a hospital bed and alone, well I did have a note telling me my parents were disowning me.”

“So Spender was your saviour then Krycek?”

“I was fifteen with nothing, I’d even resorted to selling myself just so I could eat.”

“So you had no choice, yeah I can understand that you were just a kid at the time. You could have changed your ways over the years, you didn’t have to carry on with that kind of life.”

“Yeah because everyone would have believed me, but I bet that doesn’t answer your question does it. You want to know why the hell we’re here right now, yeah well believe me so do I.”

“Agent Mulder would you care to enlighten me?”

I watched as Fox struggled with what to say, he knew that Skinner was no push over.

“Okay fine I’m having a relationship with Tom here, but myself and Alex had an on and off relationship in the past Sir.”

“Please Agent Mulder tell me this is your idea of a joke.”

“No Sir.”

“So you’re here using an F.B.I safe house because of your own mess?”

“Alex was suicidal, hell I just panicked and didn’t know what to do Sir.”

“Is there anything current we can charge Krycek for?”

“No Sir nothing at all.”

  
“Fine you have until morning Agent Mulder, then you let him go and then get the hell out of here.”

“Yes Sir I’m sorry.”

God Fox was making me hard just by watching him, he was gorgeous when he was sulking and had his lip out. I guess it was just shit that he was no longer mine now, yet I knew he was right and I’d used him in the past.

We’d always had a volatile relationship, Fox would either punch me or fuck me hard. At the time I’d thought that was all I wanted, I guess that I realized too late just how much I love him.

Despite the clever way I’d spoke to Skinner, shit I was a right mess and broke down sobbing. I barely remembered Skinner leaving, but it was then that Fox ordered Tom to give us some space.

“Hey it’s okay Alex.”

Fox came over and sat back on the bed, he then took hold of my hand.

“Come on Alex I think we need to continue our talk.”

I pulled my hand away and turned over, I kept my back to Fox as I cried into the pillow. Shit every time I looked at him I wanted him, yet I had to accept that part of my life was well and truly over now.

“Alex don’t do this please, shit I’m supposed to let you leave in the morning and I can’t while you’re like this.”

“Like what, I’m only how the two of you made me Fox?”

“Yeah I know that we didn’t help, but you didn’t help yourself either Alex.”

“Maybe I should just help myself now then…”

Without any warning I rolled over onto Fox, I then used my artificial arm to pin him to the bed.

“Shit Alex what the hell are you doing? I cuffed you to the bed.”

“Yeah well while you were in a rush you forgot to fasten them, so now I can take exactly what I want.”

I used my other arm to rip at his pants, once I had my hand inside I started groping Fox.

“Alex please don’t.”

“What’s the matter Fox don’t I turn you on anymore?”

“You know that you do, but hell this is so wrong Alex and you need to stop.”

“Maybe I don’t want to stop, also maybe this is the only way I’ll ever get to touch you again.”

God Fox felt gorgeous to touch, I’d also noticed that he’d become instantly hard too.

“Do you want me Fox, do you want me to make love to you?”

“No Alex not like this.”

“Why am I not good enough anymore?”

“Not like this because it’s nothing more than rape.”

Suddenly I was back in that cold dark wood, having them taking it in turns to fuck my ass as I bled. I knew how it felt to have someone rape you, how it destroyed you and provided so many nightmares.

I removed my hands from his body, shit it was then that I was grabbed from behind and shoved onto the floor.

“Get the fuck off him Alex, hey Fox are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine Tom.”

Great it was then that Tom turned to me and was looking rather pissed off, he pulled me up to his level and it was then that I felt the needle.

“You fuckin bastard.”

“Just sleep it off Alex.”

Tom had physically picked me up and lay me on the bed, he then made sure the cuff was fully fastened this time. With that he grabbed Fox by the hand, within minutes I was alone as they both left.

I could hear them in the other room arguing, I was surprised that Fox was actually sticking up for me and was blaming himself. The voices became more distant as the drug kicked in, soon I blocked everything out as my body gave into the drug and I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that Fox was pissed off, but believe me he wasn’t the only one.

“Tom you didn’t have to inject him.”

“What did you expect me to do, just stand there and wait for him to fuckin rape you?”

“Alex wouldn’t have gone that far.”

“Are you really sure about that Fox?”

“I know Alex far better than you think.”

“Why the fuck don’t you just stay with him then?”

“Tom I have feelings for you, but hell I have feelings for Alex too.”

“He looked dead set on having his own way when I entered, so as far as I’m concerned the drug was necessary.”

  
“Fine believe what you want, he just had to re live his past to a man that hates him with a passion.”

“I’m sorry but you have to admit he was out of control.”

“I think maybe tomorrow we all need some time alone, time to think about what we really want.”

“Please Fox don’t just walk away from me.”

“Tom I just need some space that’s all.”

“God I swear I’m so in love with you Fox, can’t we at least work something out?”

“Yeah after I’ve had some time alone.”

“Fine I guess that I have no choice in the matter then.”

“No you don’t, look I’m sorry Tom.”

“God and you say that I’m as stubborn as Alex.”

“Why what does that mean?”

“You can be even more stubborn than Alex at times.”

“Yeah well that’s one of the things I love about Alex.”

“Okay Fox, I don’t think I want to know how you feel about him.”

“Yeah sorry that was a bit insensitive of me.”

“Fine I’m just tired and it’s been a couple of really long days.”

“Yeah okay Tom, look I’ll grab a blanket and take the couch tonight.”

“Is that what you really want Fox?”

“Well I just didn’t think you’d want to share a bed with me that’s all.”

“God Fox please don’t make this harder than it already is, even if we just sleep I’d rather you be there with me.”

I had a deep down feeling that I was losing Fox, to finally have someone that I felt like this about. Then there was Alex, shit would he ever be able to love me as his brother? I guess that I was just trying to kid myself about that, I destroyed that relationship over twenty years ago.  
“Come to bed Fox please, I promise that I’ll behave and go to sleep.”

“Yeah okay, got I need some sleep myself anyway.”

I went and got back into bed, I was quite surprised when Fox got into bed totally naked.

“That’s not very fair Fox.”

“What isn’t fair?”

“You coming to bed dressed like that.”

“Sorry I never thought, Tom will you just hold me for a bit?”

Shit now that was a cruel request, the man I loved naked and in my arms. Yet here I was having to behave myself and give him space.

“Yeah of course I’ll hold you Fox.”

“Thank you Tom.”

“Fox I just want you to know something.”

“What’s that?”

“I didn’t inject Alex because I hate him, I did it because I love him so much.”

Shit now I was trying to hold back my emotions and not cry.

“I know that you love him Tom that much is as obvious as hell.”

“I just thought that you hated me now.”

“Tom I love you, but hell I don’t need Alex becoming some drug addict.”

“He won’t become addicted, it only has one effect if you take too much but that can be handy at times.”

“Why what does it do?”

“It slows down your heart rate, in all outward appearances you’d look dead.”

“That’s a bit creepy.”

“Yeah but in my line of work it’s come in handy now and again.”

“Yeah I bet, god I could use some of that at times.”

“I’ll leave some with you Fox, if ever you think it will help just use it.”

“Cool.”

I realized at times that Fox could be like a big kid, but I had to admit that I loved that about him. I knew that I’d fight to keep him if it came down to it, but could Fox accept it was over between him and Alex. Shit would I be able to accept it if he chose Alex over me, I knew the answer to that was no.

“I can see why my brother’s attracted to you Fox.”

“Yeah well I always thought it was sex, but he’s revealed a lot more of himself lately.”

“Because losing you made him realize that he loves you, he just took it for granted that you’d always be there for him.”

“Yeah well I guess I didn’t help, shit I always fucked him hard or beat him up.”

“Hey don’t cry Fox, come on it’ll be okay I promise.”

“He told me that we made him like he is now.”

“Yeah Fox and to a certain extent he’s right. I started his path to hell many years ago, now I’m also taking away the one person he loves. I guess to him it’s like I just hate him, like I’m out to solely just destroy his life.”

“Yeah Alex has suffered so much in his life, mainly because of the man he ended up working for. I could never just turn him away though, never tell him that it was over between us.”

“You really think this will destroy him don’t you Fox.”

“Yeah Alex isn’t as strong as he makes himself out to be, he hides behind that image to try and protect himself.”

“Yeah we’re going to have to tread carefully Fox.”

“Can I ask you a favour Tom?”

“You can ask me anything you want.”

“Will you go and check on him, I’ll sleep better if I know he’s asleep too.”

“Yeah of course I will, it’ll only take a minute anyway.”

  
I left Fox alone and went to check on my brother, shit it was getting rather cold now especially walking around dressed like this. I entered the room to find it quiet, there on the bed was Alex fast asleep. He looked so innocent when he was like this, it was hard to believe the man had been through so much.

I moved his hair away from his face and realized he was really hot, I managed to pull the cover down without waking him up, I then bent and kissed him on his forehead.

“You will accept me little brother, hell even if it kills me trying.”

I wanted my brother back, I sometimes wondered if he remembered before that night? I used to tease him a lot and call him my baby brother, well it was only an hour but I was technically the eldest of us both. I knew that I’d have to go back to Fox soon, shit he might think I’ve decided not to come back.

I left the lamp low and returned back to my own room, I just wanted to hold Fox in my arms once more. I was actually surprised that he’d stayed awake, I honestly thought he’d have given up on me by now.

“How’s Alex?”

“He’s fast asleep. Shit he just looked so innocent and peaceful Fox.”

“Yeah you look like that too when you’re asleep Tom.”

“Hey maybe I am innocent Fox.”

“You know what I mean, I’ve watched both of you at times when you were asleep.”

“Now I don’t know whether to be flattered or nervous?”

“I meant it in a good way, it’s hard to tell you apart most times.”

“The joy of identical twins I guess.”

“Yeah but Alex is Alex, he just seems to have this knack for pissing people off. Shit but then you want to hug him and knock some sense into him.”

“Yeah I can relate to that Fox.”

I was glad that I had Fox here with me right now, however I wanted it to be like this all the time too.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was becoming so hard now to stay awake, but I had to wonder when my life had become so confusing. I felt Tom beside me and was really happy, it was then that I realized just how much I loved Tom and Alex.

“Tom despite how things work out… god this is so hard.”

“Fox are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m trying to tell you that I love you, but I also love Alex too and I’m sorry.”

“Hey how can I fault you, especially when we are so alike in so many ways?”

“Tom will you hold me?”

“God of course I will Fox, hell I really don’t want to lose you.”

“But what if we can’t work anything out, shit I’m also scared of what Alex will do.”

“You mean what he’ll do to you?”

“No I mean what he’ll do to himself, to be honest I don’t think he’ll survive long if he ends up alone.”

“Yeah well I don’t want to lose him either, I’ve had to spend the past twenty years without him.”

“Do you really think we can work something out, it’s just that Skinner’s given me a deadline?”

“Yeah I know your boss has and it’s hard.”

“Do I just release Alex and let him just go, or do I force him to stay with us?”

“Try sleeping Fox and we’ll see in the morning, but I’ll have to accept whatever you decide as will Alex too.”

“Yeah I know it’s hard, shit I want you and Alex and you want us both too.”

“Yeah well I don’t think I’d cope with you having two lovers Fox, then again if it was that or nothing.”

I lay there feeling so secure and happy in Toms arms, maybe things might just work out after all. Shit I was tired and was supposed to be going to sleep, yet here I was becoming extremely turned on.

“Tom are you still awake?”

“Yeah why?”

“I want you to make love to me.”

“How can I possibly refuse?”

Tom soon started kissing me and playing with my nipples, I wanted him inside me making me one with him again.

“Tom please…”

“What’s the matter lover?”

“I’m desperate here that’s what.”

“Well I’m not in a hurry.”

“Great.”

“You know that you love it really Fox, hell maybe you do need two lovers to keep you satisfied.”

“Hey are you calling me a slut Tom?”

“No Fox, you have a very high sex drive though.”

“Maybe you just need to work harder.”

Shit I felt the slap against my backside, all that did though was turn me on even more. I pushed up towards his groin and felt his hard erection press against me.

“Please Tom I need you right now.”

“Fine if you can’t wait then,”

I felt his hand move down to my ass, he then pressed his finger against my tight hole. Shit I was just so turned on and wanted more, it was then that Tom reached across and grabbed the lube, soon I could feel his fingers as he pressed them deep inside me.

 I knew he was feeling around for my prostate, I also knew that I was going to come real soon too.

“I want you inside me Tom.”

“Okay lover, anything at all for you Fox.”

I felt so special and wanted as he entered me, I hadn’t been lying and now my orgasm was imminent. I felt so filled by Tom, god then he hit that special spot causing me to come all over my stomach. All I wanted now was to please Tom, I also wanted to feel him come inside me.

“Tom come for me Babe.”

“God Fox you’re gorgeous and so fuckin hot.”

I lay there as Tom came and was now sated and happy, I just wanted to remain here in his arms forever, Sleep was now starting to overcome me, I was really struggling to stay awake as my eyes grew heavy.

I didn’t even notice when Tom went to the bathroom, it was the feel of the warm cloth that made me stir somewhat. After I was clean I felt Tom get into the bed, soon I felt him pull me back into his arms and kiss me.

Maybe Tom was right, a good night sleep and then we could work it all out. I thought about what I wanted, but I guess deep down I already knew what that was. I soon drifted off to sleep dreaming about the men I loved.

I had no idea how long I’d been asleep when I woke to the banging, it didn’t take long to realize what was happening when I heard the bastard speak.

“Good evening Alex dear boy, did you think that you could escape me and my punishment?”

I managed to get one word out, that was when I was grabbed and something went over my face. I knew straight away it was the sickly smell of chloroform, suddenly everything went black as I passed out.

When I finally came back around I was all alone, shit had Spender taken Tom believing he was Alex. Fuck it was then that I remembered Alex and where he was, I stood up and wanted to throw up as my head spun.

After sitting back down for a couple of minutes I got up, I finally managed to get my balance and make it to the other bedroom. There was Alex still fast asleep, he looked so gorgeous and innocent right now.

I knew that I couldn’t just leave him stranded here alone, also I might need his help to locate Tom. Alex knew all about Spenders labs, he was perhaps my best chance of finding Tom alive.

  
I knew all I could do now was wait for Alex to wake up, I’d just have to hope that the drug would wear off sooner rather than later. I thought about getting a shower and dressed while I waited, however after some thought I decided otherwise.

If I was going after Tom I’d need to be fully alert, my best bet would be to get some sleep while I waited for him to wake up.  
I was still naked as I got into the bed beside Alex, I just pulled him towards me and was afraid to let go in case he disappeared too.

It was times like this that I could hold Alex, well without him spitting fire at me anyway. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him, shit it was then that I realized he was hard even in his sleep. I had to wonder just what Alex was dreaming about.

Suddenly I had to wonder if Alex would even be willing to help me, shit he hated his brother and might not care at all. I got up and retrieved the key for the cuffs, I then removed them leaving Alex free from all restraints.

I would let him decide himself whether he wanted to help or just leave. I knew that it would be over between us if he decided to just leave me here, but I knew that I had to let Alex make his own decisions.

I got back into bed and lay down, I took Alex back into my arms and held his warm body close to me. My eyes became heavy and I knew I’d be asleep soon, I guess I was just scared I’d wake up to find myself alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

I started to wake up as the drug wore off, shit it was then that I felt the warm body pressed up against me. I looked and found Fox there fast asleep and wondered what had brought him here?

Not that I really gave a shit what the reason was, god I was getting hard just from been in the same bed as him. I went to touch him and realized that the cuffs were gone, I stretched my arm out before stroking his cheek and then along his body.

Shit I wanted him so much, however I knew that I couldn’t take advantage of him like before. I’d basically come so close to attacking him and raping him, maybe I would have had it not been for my brother.

“Hey Fox come on wake up.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah it’s me, I’m surprised that you didn’t just call me Tom.”

“Shit Tom, he’s not here Alex…”

“Good has he finally gone?”

“Spender took him believing that it was you, shit Alex we really have to get him back.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here Fox, you come to me because you want my help?”

“Alex I came to you because I love you, I want to believe that you’ll help because you love me and Tom.”

“Fuck it.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means I’m a fuckin idiot that’s what.”

“Alex can you just stop talking in riddles?”

“I’m an idiot because really I should just walk away, it would be perfect if Spender believed that Tom was me.”

“Does that mean you’ll help then?”

“Yeah I’ll give up my chance of freedom for you Fox, that’s how much I love you.”

“We’ll find another way so you’ll also be free Alex.”

“It doesn’t matter Fox.”

“Why doesn’t it matter?”

“Because without you I don’t give a shit.”

“Alex I’m not letting you go, I’ve already told Tom too that I’m not just giving you up.”

“Really but what about Tom then?”

“Alex I love you both, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement.”

“What we just share you between us both?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“If it came to it I’d do it, I’d rather share you than lose you altogether.”

“Come on we’d better go and shower, once we’re dressed we will have to come up with a plan or something.”

“Fox make love to me first…”

“Alex I really want to but we don’t have time right now, come on shower now.”

I watched as Fox went into the bathroom, great his naked body was making me really hard now. Well I guess I was left with no choice but to follow him, fuck I couldn’t believe he expected me to share a shower with him.

“Fox just try not to stress so much.”

“How can you say that Alex?”

“Spender believes he’s got me so he has no reason to hide away, shit what I’m trying to say is that I know where he’ll go. The same place he always took me to teach me a lesson, the bastard was always good at punishing me.”

“So it should be easy then?”

“Yeah but he will still have some protection Fox.”

“Maybe I should call Skinner and he could help?”

“Yeah right, he hates my fuckin guts or had you forgotten?”

“Alex I think he’s changed after he heard your story, shit if he’d still thought the same way you wouldn’t be here now.”

“But you can’t guarantee that Fox though, shit I’d swear that Skinner would love to put a few bullets in me.”

“Hey that gives me an idea.”

“Great thanks for the support Fox.”

“Alex just get a shower will you, I’ll protect you from Skinner so don’t worry.”

“Yeah easy for you to say.”

Shit Fox slapped me on my wet ass and it stung, I really wish I didn’t have to shower with him while I was like this and so turned on.

“Shit Fox don’t start what you can’t finish, you know that it turns me on when you do that.”

“Is that what you think I am Alex, just a fuckin cock tease or something?”

“Yeah right now I do, anyway come on we need to get dressed.”

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, the look on Fox’s face was priceless. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and shoved face down onto the bed, Fox made a point of bending my only one arm behind my back.

It was then that he ripped the towel away from me, suddenly I could feel his hot naked body press against my own.

“Am I still a cock tease Alex?”

“Yeah Fox.”

“You sadistic little fuck, I‘ll show you that I’m not a cock tease.”

I heard Fox spit on his hand and knew I’d feel this, suddenly he was forcing his hard erection straight into me. God I felt like I’d waited forever to feel him inside me, to be honest I thought that I’d never have him again.

He showed no mercy at all as he fucked me hard and knew just what I wanted, I couldn’t help but moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“God you’re so fuckin tight Babe.”

“Less talking Fox.”

“Hey I’m the one in charge.”

I felt Fox reach under me and grab my hard cock, it didn’t take long before I came, fuck I had to admit that it’d been worth the wait.

“I’m going to come soon Babe, god I could fuck your tight ass forever Alex.”

“Believe me Fox I wouldn’t be stopping you.”

I clenched my backside tight forcing my lover to also come, Fox then just collapsed on top of me exhausted.

“Alex are you okay Babe?”

“Yeah fantastic why?”

“I wasn’t sure if you were still into games or anything like that?”

“Fox you’ve always turned me on, especially when you’re the one in charge and become all masterful on me.”

“Yeah and you Alex are such a turn on when your desperate Babe.”

“Fox I love you, I was such a fuckin idiot and never even realized at the time.”  
“I know that you do Alex, I guess that I only thought that it was sex too.”

“Yeah well I guess working for Spender didn’t do me any favours.”

“I take it that you’ve pissed him off yet again?”

“Yeah Fox you could say that.”

“So what did you do this time Alex?”

“In short I let Skinner live.”

“Shit and now he wants you dead?”

“Pretty much yeah, I’ll explain on the drive to D.C Fox.”

“Yeah okay but I need to call and see Skinner first, it won’t take long and we really need some back up.”

“Yeah you’re right Fox, shit you don’t realize what you’ve got until it’s too late. I nearly lost you Fox and now I could lose my brother all over again.”

“Despite everything you really love him don’t you?”

“Yeah Fox and I guess I always have.”

I knew that I had to save my brother and get him back no matter what the outcome was.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hadn’t a clue where I was or even why I was here, the last thing I remembered was been happy and content in bed with Fox. After I just remembered some men coming in and grabbing me, I had no idea what had happened to Fox or even Alex for that matter.

I’d taken a couple of days off work to be with Fox, but hell I’d be expected to be back at work soon. I took a look around the room that I was in, it was really cold and appeared to be some old wine cellar. Shit when they’d grabbed me I’d been in bed naked, here I was still naked and without even a blanket.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged myself, I suppose that I should be thankful that I wasn’t restrained at all . Even so I really didn’t like the idea of been here at all, I finally decided to get up off the bed and take a look at my new surroundings.

I wanted to go and see if the door was unlocked, to be honest I knew the answer without even looking. So I was stuck here locked in with no way of protecting myself.

I decided I was just perhaps better off staying on the bed, however that was when I heard the door unlock and open. Shit the smell of smoke really made me want to throw up, even though I knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“It’s good to see you’re finally awake dear boy.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Alex don’t bother trying my patience today.”

“My name’s not Alex, its Tom Foss.”

“Do you need reminding of your place Alex, maybe you need to be punished yet again?”

“Fuck off old man, touch me and I will kill you.”

“Big words as usual Alex, what I want to know is what you were doing? Was you too cheap to entertain your lover, you had to use a safe house to fuck my son?”

Shit I nearly fuckin choked, just who the fuck was this old man.  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m in a relationship with Fox Mulder.”

“I’m well aware of that Alex.”  
“Shit I keep telling you I’m not Alex, I’m Tom and Alex is my twin brother.”

“You expect me to believe that, you had no one Alex when you came to me and I helped you?”

“Alex has one arm, look see I’ve got two healthy attached arms.”

“Alex you perhaps got Jeramiah to fix it for you, well that’s if you really lost it in the first place?”

“You sad bastard.”

I jumped up off the bed to grab him, suddenly my arm was painfully twisted behind my back.

“I will give you some time, maybe then you might just tell me the truth.”

I was shoved face down onto the bed, it was then that my arms were pulled above my head. It didn’t take long to realize I’d been cuffed to the bed, while that old bastard just stood there and lit yet another cigarette.

He obviously had his lackeys to do his dirty work for him, the man who’d restrained me was now just stood there grinning at me.

“Luis would you like to teach Alex here a lesson, teach him that he will be severely punished for lying to me.”

“Yes Sir, how would you like him to be punished Sir?”

“I’m feeling rather generous today so how about you decide, I’m sure you could also have some fun along the way?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Right I’ll be back in a couple of hours’ time, I want you Alex to heed my warning and learn your place.”

I totally ignored the man, shit now I had to wonder how the hell Alex coped with him. God then I realized it was the life I’d drove him to, a life as a no body.

“So Alex what should we do?”

“I told you that my name is not Alex.”

“I swear that you’ve lost the plot along the way, well actually that sounds about right for you. Alex you have to admit that you’ve never been anything more than a pretty boy and everyone wanted a piece of you?”

Shit I felt his hand on me as he ran it down my body, I knew things were really starting to look bad now.

“Don’t you dare touch me again?”

“Why you know that I’ve always wanted you Alex, yet you always looked at me like I was shit.”

“Well believe me my name’s Tom and I don’t want you…”

“Do you know what the best thing is Alex, you don’t even get a say in the matter?”

I watched until he came near me again and then I kicked out at him, my foot connected with his knee and he looked really pissed off now.

“You will pay for that Alex believe me.”

He left the room and slammed the door behind him, shit I really had to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I lay there wondering if Fox and Alex were both safe, also whether I’d even get out of here alive.

It wasn’t long before the door opened once more, great the man called Luis had returned and was carrying something. Shit I felt sick when I realized what it was, things would become real nasty if he tried using the rope on me.

“Now we can really have some fun Alex.”

“Get the fuck away from me…”

I refused to keep my legs still, every time he came near me I tried to kick him hard.

“Alex I guarantee that I’ll get what I want, you’re only making me even harder for you and you’ll be the one that suffers.”

I knew that he was right, but I also knew that I couldn’t or wouldn’t just give in, I’d known the man for an hour or so and despised him already. Suddenly he looked furious as he threw the rope down, I then noticed that he was now removing his own belt.

“Well Alex you’ve really pissed me off now, I only have a couple of hours before Spender returns and you’re wasting my time.”

“What the fucks the belt for?”

“To teach you a lesson, hell you’ve always been a clever little shit Alex and thought you were better than me.”

Fuck the pain was unbearable as he struck me with the belt, he also wasn’t happy with the idea of doing it just once. I tried to protect myself the best I could but to no avail, he just kept on hitting me over and over.

I knew by the pain that the skin was now breaking, it also meant that the pain would now become far worse. Shit soon he moved lower towards my legs and started hitting my thighs and I could take no more. I started babbling but I think that just turned him on even more.

“Please god I don’t know what I’m meant to have done, fuck I’m sorry just stop.”

“You really want me to stop Alex?”

“Please…”

“Tell me your name’s Alex and I might stop.”

“Fine its Alex now please stop.”

It was then that the belt came down once more, however this time he used all of his strength to deliver the blow.

“You bastard, I did as you asked.”

“Do you still want me to stop Alex?”

“God yes of course I do.”

“Not so tough now are you pretty boy, well you’re gonna wish I hadn’t stopped with the belt.”

“Please just leave me alone.”

“No chance as now it’s time for round two.”

God how much longer could this go on, I really didn’t think I could take much more and to think this was Alex’s life now.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the F.B.I Headquarters and I managed to get Alex past security, I then decided to make a trip to my office first.

“Alex I want to ask you something, please just don’t take it the wrong way.”

“Just ask me Fox.”

“I want your permission to cuff you to the chair?”

“I take it that that’s your idea of a joke?”

“No Alex I mean it, look knowing you you’ll disappear and be long gone when I return.”

“Look I promise that I’ll stay Fox, is my word not good enough for you?”

“I’m sorry but I’m going by your past reputation Alex.”

“Come on Fox, shit Skinner will be down here in seconds to fuckin arrest me.”

“Fine how about I give you a choice then Alex, but you have to promise that you’ll pick one of them…”

“Fine Fox if it makes you happy I promise to pick one, okay now tell me what the choices are.”

“You can either let me cuff you to that chair, or I cuff you to myself and we both go and see Skinner.”

“Fuck you drive a hard bargain Fox.”

“So what’s it to be then?”

“Well I’m not coming with you, I guess I’ll have to take my chances here then.”

“Hey you’re learning babe, come on then hold out your hand.”

I watched as Alex reluctantly held out his hand, god I had to admit he was as sexy as hell even with only one arm.  
“Fox please don’t be gone too long, otherwise I’m going to be as board as hell down here.”

“I promise that I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“You better be or I’ll have to get creative.”

“Alex what the hell are you talking about?”

With that he propped his legs up on the desk, god then the man gave me one of his sexy sultry looks. Great the look that sent my cock instantly hard.

“I’m going to sit here and imagine that I have you over that desk, me behind you fuckin your tight ass hard.”

“Thanks’ for that Alex, shit how the hell am I meant to go see Skinner now?”

“Hey it could have been worse Fox…”

“How the hell do you work that one out?”

“I could have imagined Skinner fucking you over his desk.”

“I’m going now before you say anything else, just make sure you behave yourself Alex.”

I walked out and locked my office door, it was just a bit of added security should Alex get any ideas. I then made my way up to Skinners office, I then told his secretary that it was urgent I speak with him.

I was then asked to take a seat and wait, however it was only five minutes later that I was sent in.

“Agent Mulder what brings you here, I take it that the safe house is empty and clean once more?”

“Yes Sir, however I have a problem at the moment and need your help.”

“What is it Agent Mulder?”

“Spender knew where that safe house is, he also took Tom believing that he was Alex.”

“So where are both Tom and Alex at the moment?”

“Spender still has Tom, however Alex believes he knows where he’s been held.”

“Very well and where’s Alex at the moment?”

“He’s in my office Sir.”

“I can’t believe that you brought him here Agent Mulder.”

“Please Sir it’s not like we have anything on him, also Tom didn’t ask for any of this or even know who Spender is.”

“Yeah true, also there’s no saying what Spender might do to him.”

“Sir Spender was looking for Alex so that he could punish him for not carrying out his orders, however now he’ll be punishing Tom instead.”

“So what exactly has Alex done this time?”

“Sir Alex was ordered to kill you, he couldn’t go through with it because he respected you too much.”

“How do you know that this is the truth?”

“I found Alex in the basement, he was trying to steal some files and then disappear. He encountered me instead, shit then he fell apart when he found out about his brother.”

“I take it that was why you went to the safe house?”

“Yeah Alex tried to kill himself Sir, it was then that I realized I am in love with him.”

“Agent Mulder you said you were in love with his brother?”

“I am Sir.”

“You don’t do things by half do you Agent Mulder?”

“Sir Will you help?”

“Yes I’ll help you and then you need to sort your love life out, preferably before they end up killing each other.”

“Yes Sir, I can always resign if that’s what you want?”

“No Agent Mulder I don’t want you to resign as you’re a damn good Agent.”

“I just don’t think I could live without either one of them, but Alex will be spending the rest of his life on the run to avoid Spender.”

“Very true Agent Mulder. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Right I have a couple of things to do, I also need to arrange some backup for us.”

“Yeah okay, so what do you want me to do Sir?”

“You might as well go and wait in your office, once I’ve sorted everything out I’ll call you.”

“Very well Sir.”

“Agent Mulder the plans will be arranged in my office.”

“Yeah I sort of expected that, most of the Agents won’t come into my office.”

“Very true but that wasn’t my point.”

“So what is the point then?”

“Agent Mulder when you return I want you to bring Alex Krycek with you.”

“Fine I’ll try, you don’t plan to hit him do you Sir?”

“No Agent Mulder he will be safe for now.”

“Very well Sir I’ll go and give him the news.”

“Also Agent Mulder make sure you keep an eye on him.”

“It’s okay Sir, he’s cuffed to a chair and locked inside my office.”

“I don’t think I want to know, just go Mulder and await my call.”

“Yes Sir.”

Well it could have been worse, at least he was going to arrange some help to get Tom back. Now I’d have to go and persuade Alex to see Skinner, I knew he wasn’t going to like that one bit. I took the stairs down to the basement, at least my office door was still locked which was a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXX

God I felt like I’d been stuck down here forever and was bored out of my head. I heard someone in the corridor and then the key go into the lock, I was glad it was Fox as I had no way of protecting myself.

“Hey Fox are you surprised, look I’m actually still here?”

“Alex it wasn’t like you actually had a choice in the matter.”

“Believe me I could have easy picked the lock had I wanted to.”

“Yeah I believe you, anyway Skinner has agreed to get us some back up Alex.”

“I’m amazed that Skinner actually offered to help.”

“Yeah we have to go and see him shortly.”

“What do you mean by we have to?”

“Yeah you too I’m afraid Alex.”

“Shit.”

“Alex he’s promised to behave, I’ve told him how I feel about you.”

“Fox we need to talk.”

Shit he came over and sat on the desk, great now he was putting ideas into my head.

“Fox do you have to sit there like that?”

“Yeah well there’s nowhere else is there?”

“Well you could get up and remove the cuffs.”

“Why I like the look of you sat there like that, at least I know where you are?”

“Fox please I want to hold you, shit it might be the last time that I do.”

“What the fucks that supposed to mean?”

“Fox I’ve had many differences with Tom, but at the end of the day he’s my brother.”

“Yeah I’m well aware of that.”

“Look Tom could have left me that night to die, yet he decided to get help and save me. I can’t let him die either, especially because of all the things I’ve done.”

“He won’t die Alex, we’ll get him back babe so don’t worry.”

“Fox you’re better off with Tom, he can give you things that I can’t.”

“Alex what are you trying to say here?”

“Let me go Fox, I’ll go and give myself to Spender in exchange for my brother.”

“Like fuck are you doing that.”

“Please Fox don’t make this any harder than it is.”

“Look at least see what Skinner has to say first.”

“Fine but I’m not keeping the fuckin cuffs on while I see him.”

I knew that I’d have to figure something out and fast, all I wanted was to keep them both safe from Spender. Fox finally came over and removed the cuffs and I shook my hand to get rid of the cramp. All I wanted was to hold Fox once more and then get away from here.

“Fox will you kiss me?”

“Alex promise me that you won’t do anything stupid?”

“Fine I promise.”

Shit I hated having to lie to him, I just had to accept it was for the best. Fox put his arms around me and hugged me, I just wanted him to keep me here and never let go.

“Alex you feel hot and are shaking, shit are you crying Babe?”

Fox held me even closer and started kissing my neck, fuck I was starting to become really hard now.

“It hurts Fox to think how things could have been.”

“It could be like that again.”

“Spender will never let me go.”

“We can deal with it all when we get Tom back.”

“Yeah okay, god I want you to fuck me hard Fox.”

“Alex it’s not really the right place or time Babe.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Suddenly Fox grabbed the waist of my jeans and unfastened them, he then released my hard erection and ran his finger over the head.

“Jesus Fox keep doing that and I’ll come.”

“That’s the general idea Babe.”

The man had an amazing mouth, just perfect I guess for giving fantastic blow jobs. I laced my fingers through his gorgeous silky hair, how the fuck had it taken me that long to realize I love him.

“You’re fuckin gorgeous Lover, hell even with Tom in the picture I can’t just let you go.”

Fox had his mouth far too full to answer me, shit I felt my balls tighten up as he shoved a finger into my tight ass.

“Jesus Fox, fuck yeah I’m gonna come Lover.”

I couldn’t hold back any longer as I came in his hot mouth, yet he never released me until I was fully spent and cleaned up.

“You’re amazing Fox.”

“No I’m just madly in love with you Alex.”

“Likewise Lover. Do you want me to return the favour Fox?”

“Maybe later Babe, I have a feeling Skinner will want to see us soon.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“How far away do you think Spender has Tom?”

“Spender has many places, I guess we’ll just have to start with the closest.”

“Do you think Tom will be okay?”

“I really don’t know, it will depend whether he realizes it’s me or not.”

“Did Spender ever know that you had a twin brother?”

  


“No I never told him.”

  


“So you could have let him have Tom and just disappear, Spender would have never have to look for you.”

“Yeah if I hated Tom that much then I could have done that, Spender would believe he had me and I’d have been free.”

“You are doing the right thing Alex.”

“Yeah I hope I am Fox.”

Little did Fox know exactly what my plan was, I’d decided that the easiest way was to just accept my punishment. I would also have to hope that Spender would let Tom go, knowing him he’d get a kick out of torturing us both.

I’d been miles away and didn’t even hear the phone, I guess I just wanted all of this to end.

“Alex come on that was Skinner and he wants to see us now.”

Great now I had to hope that Skinner kept his word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuck this Luis or whoever the hell he was, shit to put it bluntly he was one sadistic bastard.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day, to fuck your ass so hard until you scream in agony.”

“Look I’ve already told you that I’m not Alex.”

  


“And you’re so full of shit that it’s unbelievable.”

Suddenly he grabbed my backside and squeezed hard, fuck I couldn’t help it as I screamed out from the pain.

“God you’re such a turn on, every time you open your pretty mouth and scream my cock gets even harder. Soon you’ll know for yourself just how hard it is, especially when I stick it up your tight ass.

“Fuck Luis please don’t, god I’ll beg if that’s what you want?”

“Too late for that now Alex, I’ve always wanted you and I have to make the most of the time I have left with you.”

Fuck I knew that there was going to be no way out of this, I also knew the pain would be unbearable as that was what he wanted. I used every single bit of strength I had left, even though I knew that it was totally futile.

My foot connected with his knee and caused his leg to give way, I’d learnt years ago to fight to the end no matter what.

“You fuckin bastard, you never did know when to call it a day did you Alex? Maybe Spender might let me put a bullet in you soon enough.”

“Well that would be far better than having you touch me.”

He put his hands underneath me and grabbed my balls, shit then he squeezed extremely hard. I could no longer stop the tears as they fell and was beyond caring about what anyone thought.

While I was in agony I heard him moving around, shit within seconds I could hear hip opening the zip on his jeans. It was also just after that when I felt the mattress on the bed dip, oh shit I could feel his rough hands as he parted my ass cheeks.

I tried so hard to relax so it would be easier, however the man was brutal as he forced himself deep within me. I knew that he’d have caused a severe amount of damage inside.

I was now in agony and I felt so dirty as he just grunted away to himself, yet the same image remained in my head as I wept. The image of my own brother nailed to a fuckin tree in agony, then to have no way of escape as those bastards took it in turns to rape him. I guess in some ways this was justice for what I’d done, maybe I should have stood up for myself years ago.

“God you’re so fuckin tight Alex, maybe I should ask Spender if I can keep you. Have you here as my little pet, to fuck you whenever I felt the urge to do so?”

“Go to hell.”

I knew by how hard he grabbed my body that he was close, it wasn’t long and then he was coming and grabbing me even tighter. I’d hoped he’d just roll off, but no he just collapsed on top of me and lay there.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe, also it was like my whole body was on fire. I had to suffer like this for some time until he finally rolled off me, god the immense feeling of relief was unbelievable as I could breathe once more.

“Well that was fun Alex, well for me anyway but that’s all that matters. I guess I should get myself dressed before the boss returns.”

The bastard slapped me hard on the backside, I would rather die than have to belong to the likes of him. It was then that I heard the door open, I could feel the cool air on my ass along with the strong smell of smoke.

“I see that you’ve had some fun with our guest Luis, so how was it for you Alex dear boy?”

“You fuckin bastard just let me go, shit I’ve already told you that I’m not Alex.”

“Yes well while Lois here worked hard to keep you entertained, well let’s just say I did some checking and it appears that Alex is a twin after all.”

“I told you, I also told you that Alex only has one fucking arm.”

“Well I’m trying to contact my dear son, I want to know where Alex is right now as he’s mine.”

“If he has any sense he’ll be long gone by now.”

“Well without him you’ll have to remain here instead, Right Luis get him cleaned up while I go and find Fox!”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well Luis there’s one good thing to come out of all this.”

“What would that be Sir?”

“When I get Alex you can do it all again with him…”

“True, I can’t wait to teach him a lesson Sir.”

With that the smoking man turned and left, great I was just left here once more with Luis and at his mercy. I lay there and watched as he went over to a small sink, he’d wet a cloth and then came back over to me.

“Right Alex, sorry I mean whatever you said your name is. No hard feelings I hope, I also believe it’s time to clean you up and make you look presentable.”

“No hard feelings, shit you just fuckin raped and abused me.”  
“Well I have no regrets, I also still can’t wait to get my hands on that brother of yours.”

“Leave Alex alone.”  
“No chance as he will be mine, Alex will regret the day that he decided to cross me.”

Shit I suddenly felt the wet cloth on my backside, he was far from gentle and deliberately massaged my ass as he cleaned me.

“You fuckin bastard, can’t you just hurry up and get your fuckin hands off me…”

“Shut up complaining as you know you like it.”

“No I fuckin don’t.”

Shit it was then that I felt his finger enter my ass, the bastard was deliberately trying to hit my prostate and make me hard. God no he was my fuckin rapist and he was trying to get me off.

“You’ve done enough, look please don’t do this.”

“You want me to make you come so admit it.”

“I fuckin don’t.”

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing as he rolled me onto my side, he kept his finger up my ass but then suddenly he had my cock in his mouth. I knew it wasn’t my fault as my body betrayed me and I came within his mouth.

“I fucking hate you.”  
“You’ll get over it, maybe your lover will kiss you and make it all better.”

“I hope you rot in hell.”  
“Yeah whatever, right I’ll go and get you a blanket and then you can stay in here until we get Alex.”

“He won’t come, Fox will talk him out of it as he loves him.”

“Time will tell.”

I owed Alex so much and just prayed that he never came, he could just be happy with Fox for once and have a life. Fox had been an Agent for many years, I hoped if there were to be a rescue he’d do it by the book.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well Alex was not happy about having to see Skinner to say the least, I also noticed when we entered the office he lagged behind me.

“Come in gentlemen and take a seat.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Right the main goal here is to get Tom out, I don’t want any heroics from either of you two is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“As for you Alex, I’m here to help your brother and all differences will be put aside.”

“Yeah thanks for helping Skinner.”

“Right we’ve arranged for six members of the swat team to help us, Agent Mulder I also want you in swat clothes too.”

“What about Alex Sir?”

“First we need to know the location Alex, whereabouts do you believe Spender’s holding your brother?”

“It’s a warehouse in D.C, have you got a map at all and I’ll show you?”

“Agent Mulder can you get a map for Alex please.”

“Yes Sir.”

I went and retrieved a map for Alex, I then spread it out on the table in Skinners office. Alex came over and pointed out the location, he also gave us instructions on how to get there.

“There’s an old warehouse behind that looks derelict, it’s just a front as it’s a totally up to date facility. He has a basement underground, he uses it to torture people and carry out his random tests.”

  
I noticed that Alex was talking fast and was looking rather nervous, I had to wonder just how he knew so much. Shit I had to wonder if he tortured people too, wonder if Alex was capable of really doing that.  
“Sir…”

“Yes Agent Mulder.”

“Can I just have a quick word with Alex in private Sir?”

“Agent Mulder can it wait?”

“I guess it will have to Sir.”

I noticed Alex watching me, shit he looked like he was about to throw up.

“Fox what is it, I know you’ve got something on your mind?”

“Alex you don’t look too well that’s all.”

“I guess it just brings back far too many bad memories that’s all.”

“Where you ever in that place Alex, shit I have to know if you tortured anyone in there.”

“Shit is that what you think Fox, great well thanks for nothing.”

Oh God I suddenly just realized how far from the truth I was, Alex suddenly went to storm out of the room but was stopped by Skinner.

“Get the fuck out of my way Skinner right now.”

“Alex you need to calm down.”

“Let me out of here then and I will.”

“I’m sure Agent Mulder didn’t mean anything bad…”

“Whatever just move.”

I went over and grabbed Alex from behind, he struggled against me for a few seconds before giving in.

Alex had always found it hard to retaliate when it came to me, times like this I was pleased by that.

“Alex please listen to me.”

“Just say what you have too and let me go.”

“I’m sorry okay, I admit that I got it wrong.”

“Yeah you fuckin did.”

It was then that Skinner spoke to me.

“I’ll go and get Kim to get some coffee, in the meantime you Agent Mulder can have a word with Alex.”

“Yes Sir.”

The minute Skinner left the room I held Alex tight in my arms, I could feel his body shuddering as he struggled not to cry.

“Alex god I’m so sorry, please tell me that he didn’t hurt you too much.”

“He had me beat up and kept me there for a month and most of the time I was left without food, he was also brutal with a whip when he was pissed off.”

“So what did you do to piss him off that time?”

“I gave you some information Fox, Spender found out and then took me so he could get his revenge.”

“God I’m so sorry Alex.”

“He warned me that he’d kill me if I disobeyed him again, shit I saved Skinner and now he wants me dead.”

“How come he hasn’t tried to get someone to kill you yet?”

“Because he will want to make me suffer Fox. That’s why I know he’ll have hurt Tom especially if he believes he’s me.”

“We’ll do what we can Alex I promise.”

It was then that Skinner returned with the coffee, god I needed a drink now and not just coffee.

“Fox I just need to go and clean my face up, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Yeah okay Alex, please just don’t be too long as we need to get moving.”

With that I was left sat here with Skinner and knew I’d have to say something.

“Sir it appears that Spender has beat Alex and kept him prisoner, he also warned him that he’d kill him next time.”

“Yeah I had wondered if it was wise taking Alex with us, to be honest I think he’d be far safer staying here Agent Mulder.”

“He won’t like it Sir?”

“Well I’m sorry but as the one in charge I give the orders, it’s for his own good and he has to see that.”

“So who’s telling him then Sir, you or me?”

“I’ll have a word with him when he comes back, as I need you to go and suit up and be ready.”

Alex returned and sat back down on his chair, he looked a bit better than he had ten minutes ago.

“Alex are you feeling okay now?”

“Yeah but I think we need to get going, I just want to get this all over with.”

“Yeah okay Skinner wants a word with you while I go and get changed.”

“Please just be careful Fox.”

“Yeah I will so don’t worry, I’ll be back soon anyway,”

“Yeah okay.”

I left Alex with Skinner and went to get changed, I knew that Alex would refuse to stay behind as it was his brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

“So come on then Skinner what’s up?”

“Alex we’ve discussed things and want you to stay here.”

“Like hell am I staying behind?”

“According to Agent Mulder Spender wants you dead, I can’t risk taking you along if that’s the case.”

“So you just think you can keep me here and protect me, you must be fuckin dreaming.”

“Do you think Mulder would cope if something happened to you?”

“Spender will hunt me down until I’m dead, which would severely put Fox at risk too.”

“Well he’s under the impression that you’re staying around, you have to be honest with him Alex.”

“Fine I’ll go and explain it to him, let him know that it has to be this way.”

“Very well it’s for the best that he knows, that way he’ll be far better prepared for it when the time comes.”

“Right I’m on it.”

“Could you also tell Agent Mulder he’s got ten minutes?”

“Yeah no problem.”

I went back to the basement to see Fox, I knew this was going to be the very last time.

“Hey Alex how come you’re down here, I thought Skinner wanted a word with you?”

“Yeah he did, but don’t go behind my back Fox if something’s bothering you. He told me that you don’t want me to go, I know you’re worried and that’s the only reason why I’ve agreed to stay.”

“Thank you Alex as it means so much to me.”

“Fox just come here and give me a kiss.”

I held Fox in my arms as we kissed, fuck I had to get out of here before I broke down and changed my mind.

“Fox can you just grab me a coffee and I’ll and I’ll wait in here while you’re gone.”

“Yeah okay Alex, god I love you so much Babe.”

“I love you too Fox.”

I waited until after he’d gone and then I moved, I then searched his jacket pocket and found his car keys. There was no way at all I was staying here, it was my mess and I’d take care of it myself.

As long as I was alive Fox would also be at risk, I loved him far too much to let anything happen to him. As for Tom he was my brother and always would be.

I’d arrived with Fox so I knew where he was parked, it didn’t take me long to get moving and be back on the road. This way I’d be there before Skinner or Fox, I was praying that he wouldn’t notice me gone yet.

The drive didn’t take as long as I’d expected, however I now just sat in the car and waited. I guess in a way I knew this would result in my own death, shit I was even walking in without any form of weapon.  
It was then that my cell phone rang, shit I knew that it was Fox and decided I should really answer it.

“Alex where the hell are you? I’m in Skinner’s office and we’re about to leave.”

“I’m already there Fox.”

“What the fuck do you mean, how the hell can you already be there Alex?”

“I borrowed your car Fox and I plan to exchange myself for Tom, I’m sorry but it has to be this way.”

“No it fuckin doesn’t, you could have just stayed here and have been safe.”

“Then what Fox, you’re not thinking long term at all?”

“I’m sure we’d have figured something out.”

“Yeah we’d just all end up dead, Spender will never let me go and you’d always be at risk.”

“Please Alex I’m begging you not to do this, shit I love you and don’t want to be without you.”

“I’m sorry Fox.”

“Fine how about you wait there, we can have a proper talk before you go in?”

“Fox I’m not stupid you know, you just want me to wait so you can talk me out of it.”

“Alex please I love you so much…”

“I love you and I also love Tom, that’s why I have to do this as it’s my mess and mine only.”

“We could have stood together, shit you’re not alone any more Alex.”

“Fox just have a good life with Tom, he loves you and will look after you.”

“Fuck you Alex, I won’t just sit here and wait while you walk to your own death.”

“Fox by the time you arrive it will all be over.”

“I’m warning you Alex, shit don’t you fuckin…”

With that I cut him off and hung up on him, I had a feeling I’d end up giving in to him. Shit it was then that the phone rang once more, I just reached out and turned the bloody annoying thing off.

I couldn’t deal with Fox right now, as it was now time to go and try to save my brother. I got out of the car and left it unlocked, at least that way Fox would be able to take it back with him.

I knew that Tom was really going to need Fox, especially if Spender had believed him to be me. I walked across to the old warehouse as I knew the back way inside, my only main concern was to get Tom out of there alive and after that I’d take whatever Spender dished out and saw fit.

I got closer to the room where Spender kept his victims, I soon managed to locate the right room and found the door locked. Well at least I still had the pick lock that belonged to Fox, I was good at using it and had the door open within seconds. I found my brother cuffed to the bed, he was sat there with a thin blanket covering him up.

“Tom, hey can you move at all?”

“Shit Alex why did you come? He wants to torture you and hurt you so much.”

“Who wants to hurt me Tom?”

“Someone called Luis.”

“Did he hurt you at all Tom?”

“Yeah but I’ll live, it’s you he really wants as you pissed him off.”

“Tom what did he do to you?”

“It doesn’t matter, I just want you to know that I’m sorry for everything.”

“It’s okay Tom, it’s all in the past now so just forget about it all.”

“I can’t.”

“Look we can talk about it later on.”

“There won’t be a later Alex, especially if you stay here and he comes back.”

“Look this is my mess and I’ll sort it out, I want you to go and look after Fox for me and keep him safe.”

“God of course I will.”

It was then that I heard the door open, I turned to see the man I hated more than anyone else.

“Good day Alex, it’s good of you to come and join the party.”

“Fuck you Spender.”

“Oh it’s not me you have to worry about Alex...”

I acted hard as possible as I knew my life was over now.

“You don’t scare me you cancerous bastard.”

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to remain on the bed while Spender back handed Alex, I noticed that he also managed to give him a split lip.

“Don’t be so clever Alex, believe me your life belongs to me boy.”

“Fine I came here without you having to come and get me, look I’m willing to accept whatever you do to me.”

“How charitable of you Alex.”

“However my brother goes free, he owes you nothing.”

“Don’t worry I will release your brother soon, I can’t have my son left all alone can I…”

“Good so we have a deal?”

“Alex I’m letting my son have at least one of his lovers back, I’d always thought that you were perfect for him. However I’ve come to realize just how flawed you really are.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look at you, hell you only have one arm to start with. Also Alex you are mentally flawed, you behave like an animal and my son deserves far better.”

I watched as Alex remained silent, I could see the tears as they slowly rolled down his cheeks. Fuck he was my brother and I’d made him that way, to make things worse I noticed Luis re-enter the room.

“Perfect timing Luis, I want you to teach Alex here a few lessons.”

“Yes Sir.”

“If he resists we use his brother instead.”

“Very well Sir.”

“You cancerous bastard, we had a deal and you said you’d let him go.”

“Don’t worry dear boy I will let him go very soon.”

I watched as Luis went over towards Alex, shit then he punched my brother full on in the stomach and winded him.

“Strip now Alex, god I’ve waited years to wipe that fuckin smirk off your pretty face.”

“When you’re man enough Cardinal…”

Shit I could only watch as Luis punched Alex yet again, I also noticed from where I lay that Alex was now coughing. It didn’t take me long to realize he was coughing up blood, fuck did Alex really just have a death wish.

“Please don’t hurt him anymore.”

I’d totally forgot that the smoker was still in the room until he spoke.

“That will depend on Alex, you’ve seen for yourself what Luis here’s capable of doing.”

“Please Alex just do as they say.”

“What you want me to just remain quiet and let him rape me?”

“Alex it’s better than been dead.”

“Not to me it isn’t, also Spender here won’t stop until I’m dead anyway.”

Luis grabbed Alex and slammed him full on into the wall, all I could do was watch as he collapsed to the floor.

“You fuckin bastards.”

Luis then pulled out a knife and started cutting Alex’s clothes away, it wasn’t long before he was there laid on the floor naked.

“Jesus why can’t you just let him go, he can’t defend himself with just one arm?”

“Alex could defend himself even with only one arm, he has made the choice not to stay away and live. Without me Alex would never have had a life anyway, I took him in and gave him a home, a job and a future.”

“You gave him fuck all, you moulded him to your way and then destroyed him.”

“Luis get him out of here, then we can have Alex take his place. Maybe we could even keep him for a couple of days, have some fun at his expense before we kill him.”

Luis came over and removed the cuffs, he then pulled me up from the bed and onto my feet.

“Can I at least have some clothes, shit it’s freezing out there?”

“Luis let him keep the blanket.”

“Yes Sir then what do you want me to do with him?”

“Go and dump him in the old warehouse, I said I’d let him go and that was all.”

“Shit you can’t do that, I’ll be dead long before I reach civilization.”

“That’s not my problem.”

Luis re cuffed my hands in front of me, he then dragged me out of the room and I had to walk away from my unconscious brother.

“Try anything and I will kill you, come on let’s get moving as I have things to do.”

He literally dragged me over to the warehouse, I was left with no choice but to do as he said. Maybe if I could just manage to get the gun off him it might help, well I guess that anything was worth a try. I collapsed to the floor on my knees, once down on the ground I made fake moaning sounds.

“What the fuck are you doing now?”

“I feel really sick.”

He came over and bent down so he could get a better look at me, that was when I head-butted him full on in the face… Blood spurted out and that was when I went for the gun, not that it ended up going as I planned.

“You stupid little bastard.”

He kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over in complete agony, however he wasn’t happy to just kick me the one time as he started kicking me repeatedly.

I rolled into a tight ball and tried to protect myself, however he still managed to hurt me no matter what I did.

“I see that you’re a clever little bastard just like your brother, if I had my way I’d just kill you.”

“Go ahead then and do it.”

“I can’t because apparently Fox needs someone, we all know what a load of shit that is. I’ll tell you what I’m going to do instead, I’m just going to leave you here alone. You see that way you either live or die, however your miles away from anywhere.”

With that he kicked me once more and then removed the cuffs, after he just turned and walked away leaving me all alone. After the beating I could barely even stand, it was cold and I had no clothes but I refused to give up.

I just started crawling and dragging the blanket along with me, soon I’d managed to crawl to some small side road. That was when I realized it really was the middle of nowhere, my guess was that no one even used this road anymore.

Well I knew for me this was the end of the road so to speak, I was in far too much pain to try going any further. I just collapsed and pulled the blanket tight around me, I couldn’t take any more as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I vaguely remember hearing some screaming in the distance, I had no idea if it was myself or Alex that I could hear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuck I couldn’t believe that Alex had done a runner, also that he was just going to let Spender kill him. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his brother, also to make sure I was not alone and no harm came to me. I loved Alex so much and had to do something as Spender was a complete bastard.

I’d had a word with Skinner and he was now really pissed off, he saw it that we just had two people to go and rescue now. When I’d phoned Alex I really had wanted him to change his mind, however we were now all on our way to the warehouse. We had the back up as promised, however we had no idea what we would find.

“Agent Mulder…”

“Yes Sir.”

“You look miles away, maybe it’s not a good idea you coming along.”

“I’ll be fine Sir once we get there, I have to be there for them both as I’m all they have.”

“Yes well we’ve already discussed what will happen once we get there.”

“Yes Sir, I guess it’s just hard not knowing what to expect, hell at the moment we don’t even know if they’re alive.”

“We’re only about ten minutes away now, everyone just remain alert and be prepared.”

“Yeah and thanks for this Sir.”

We drove the rest of the way in silence, it was then we finally came upon a small narrow road. This would be the road that led us to the warehouse, however it was then that the driver slammed the brakes on.

“Agent Rogers I hope you have a damn good reason for stopping like that, or are you just trying to get us all killed?”

“Sorry Sir it’s just there’s something in the road.”

We kept our guns ready and exited the truck, there in the road was a man with just a blanket for warmth. I had to pull the blanket back and take a look, shit it was the only way I could tell who it was. I noticed both arms straight away, so Alex really had given himself in exchange for Tom.

“Tom it’s me Fox, hey can you hear me?”

“Yeah I can hear you.”

“Look we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No I need to stay here until my brother’s safe.”

“We can go in and get him now.”

“No Fox Spender will kill him if he sees the F.B.I”

“Tom he will end up killing Alex regardless.”

“Please Fox you can’t send a swat team in.”

“Tom who else is in there with Alex?”

“Someone called Luis, the bastard who raped me.”

“Shit Tom I’m so sorry.”

“He hates Alex and really wants him to suffer, he said that Alex was his to do as he pleased with.”

“Shit did he say anything else?”

“The old man claims to be your father, he said that Alex was flawed and not good enough for you.”

“I should kill that bastard myself.”

“He won’t harm you Fox because he believes one day you’ll be just like him.”

“I’ll never be like that cancerous bastard.”

I got a couple of agents to help, soon we had Tom safe in the back of the truck and moved out of sight and decide what to do.

“Sir have we got any blankets or anything?”

“Yeah under that seat Agent Mulder, Tom how are you feeling?”

“It’s nothing that won’t heal.”

“Agent Rogers here is a fully trained first aider, I’d like him to take a look at you if that’s okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

I had to sit and watch as Tom winced in pain, the Agent was as gentle as possible but I knew Tom was hurting right now.

“So Agent Rogers what’s your opinion then?”

“I’d say that he’ll be black and blue for some time, also I think he’s got a couple of fractured ribs.”

I realized that Tom was just as stubborn as his brother, I knew even with the fractures he’d still refuse to go to the hospital.

“Agent Rogers is there anything that you can do for him?”

“Yeah Mulder I could make him a bit more comfortable, I’ll just need you to support him while I strap his ribs up.”

“Yeah I can do that.”

I sat and held him while it was done, I noticed that he kept pressing his face against me. Shit I believed that he was in shock and was in need of some comfort, I knew that all the agents kept watching me to see what I did.

I also knew what a lot of people thought about me, however I didn’t care as I kissed the top of his head. I noticed one of the agents muttered something, not that he was willing to repeat it though.  
“Right let’s get something straight shall we, Tom here is Agent Mulders lover so show some respect will you.”

Great I couldn’t believe that Skinner had come straight out with it like that, he didn’t even seem to look bothered by it either.

“Thank you Sir.”  
“Your welfare is my concern Agent Mulder, also that of Tom and his stubborn brother.”

“Sir I think maybe I should go in alone.”

“There’s no way that I’ll agree to that Agent Mulder, so you might as well just get that idea right out of your head,”

“Spender won’t kill me Sir.”

“You don’t know that for sure Agent Mulder.”

“Sir he believes that I’m his son.”

“Agent Mulder Jeffery was his son and look what he did to him.”

“This is different Sir.”

“Look Agent Mulder it’s non-negotiable so just drop it right now.”#

“Yes Sir.”

Great so now Skinner was looking really pissed off, I knew he thought I was reckless and didn’t give a shit. I had Tom back, however he was refusing to get medical help until we knew about Alex. I wanted him back too, I realized just how much that stubborn infuriating man meant to me.

I looked down to see Tom had fallen asleep, I tried to move him gently onto the seat without success. It was then that Agent Rodgers came and gave me a hand.

“Sir I really need to take a piss.”

“Please tell me that you’re not serious Agent Mulder?”

“Sorry Sir but I’m really desperate.”

“Fine Agent Mulder but be quick, just go over there among the bushes.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

I kissed Tom gently on the lips, all I wanted was for him to stay asleep for now. Once I was out of the truck I scanned the area, one thing I was good at in life was running. I could see the warehouse from my position, I also knew that I could be there in less than five minutes if I ran.

Maybe I could talk Spender into letting Alex go, I knew it was a risk but I really believed Spender wouldn’t kill me. Once I’d made up my mind I took off and was running towards the warehouse and Alex.

XXXXXXXXXX

God when I opened my eyes I felt really sick, it was now that I also realized that I was on the floor and naked.

“Where’s my brother Spender?”

“Luis has your brother, he’s letting him go as we now have you.”

“Lucky me…”

“Alex dear boy just behave yourself, Luis has waited so long for this day to arrive.”

“What to beat me and rape me?”

“It was your choice Alex to save your brother.”

It was then that Luis re-joined the party, he took one look at me and started grinning and I knew there and then what was to follow. The question I had to ask myself, well did I just give in or did I put up a fight?

I knew that I’d never do it the easy way, Tom and Fox were safe and I’d always fought no matter what the situation.

“Right Luis I have some work to be getting on with, I’m sure that I can leave Alex in your capable hands.”

“Yes Sir don’t worry as I’ll take good care of him.”

With that Spender was gone and it was now just the two of us, at least I might be able to do something before I went down.

“So Alex, do we do this the easy way or the hard way?”

“Go fuck yourself Luis.”  
“Okay I take it that means the hard way then…”

I watched as he confidently advanced towards me, I then saw him raise his fist as he prepared to punch me. I moved fast and kicked him right between the legs, then as he fell to his knees I started full on punching him.

Fuck suddenly the pain was extreme as he grabbed me by the balls, shit then to make it worse he started to squeeze them. I felt light headed and was really struggling not too pass out, shit it was then that Spender returned.

“Luis tie him to the bed as we have a situation, I need you to come with me right now.”

“Yes Sir.”

Suddenly Luis picked me up and threw me on the bed and then I was left alone, maybe the Calvary had arrived to save me. I knew there was nothing to do but wait, especially as I was cuffed to the fuckin bed. Yet I hadn’t expected them back so soon and also with someone else.

“Fox what the fuck are you doing here?”

“My son was caught snooping around, I thought he might want to join the party and share some of the fun with us.”

“Don’t fuckin touch him Spender…”

“Of course I won’t hurt Fox, but he can stay here until you take your final breath.”

“Fuck you.”

“Luis can you fasten Fox here to that chair, he can have a front row seat so to speak.”

“Just let me go Spender.”

“That’s no way to speak to your father Fox.”

“You’re nothing to me.”

“Just calm down and sit there.”

I had to just watch as Fox was strapped to the chair, I knew exactly what Spender’s game was.

“Right Luis you can get Alex sorted out now, it’s time we put an end to this charade.”

“Very well Sir.”

Luis came over and unfastened the cuffs, he then punched me full on in the stomach. I tried to protect myself to no avail, it was then that he rolled me over onto my stomach.

“Get the fuck off him you bastard, you’ll pay if you touch him.”

“Fox please, they want a reaction from you. Shit why the fuck did you have to come?”

“Because I love you Alex.”

Luis started to remove his own jeans, great so now the man I loved would be watching me get raped. I could hear him cursing and moving about, I knew that Fox was trying to find a way to get free.

Shit it was then my turn to scream as Luis forced himself upon me, he never held back and wanted this to hurt as much as possible. I couldn’t hold back the tears as he forced himself in and out, I refused to fight back now as it just turned him on even more.

“Take it you little prick, not so fuckin smug now are you Alex. I have to admit though that it’s having an effect on your boyfriend, he seems to be looking a bit green now.”

“Leave him the fuck alone Luis.”

“Hey maybe he’s jealous and want’s to fuck you himself, that gives me an idea.”

Shit it was like Luis was even more turned on now, he lasted for a couple more thrusts and then came. Once he was finished he just stood up and looked at Fox, shit now I really was starting to worry.

I could only watch as he went over to Fox, he then knelt down and unfastened Fox’s pants.

“No, god please you said you wouldn’t touch him?”

“Get your fuckin hands off me now you bastard.”

“Both of you just shut the fuck up, I have no intention of touching you as your father would kill me.”

“So why the fuck are you trying to remove my clothes?”  
“I said that I wasn’t going to touch you, however Alex here can use that talented mouth of his.”

“You can’t make him do that, shit he’s in agony and can barely move.”

Luis came over to me and grabbed me, he then pushed me to the hard floor in front of Fox.

“Fine I’ll tell you what then Fox, just to make this fair on you I’ll give you two choices shall I. Alex here gives you a blow job right now and makes you come, or I’ll fuck him again with my fist?”

“Please Fox just let me do it.”

“Hell I’m only agreeing to this for you Alex.”

“Thank you Fox, to be honest I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“Don’t you fuckin dare go and die on me Alex.”

  


Great I knew that I’d have to do something soon, Fox would have to accept the inevitable and get over me. He had the closest person he’d ever get that was like me, at least Fox had Tom to take care of him and wouldn’t be alone.

I knew that I would be able to hurt him with words alone, however it had to be done so he’d be free of me.

“Alex move it now, look Fox is all ready and waiting for you.”

I used my hand to start with, however I was having to use Fox somewhat to support myself. I took his erection and started to jerk him off, the sooner he came it would all be able to just end.

We’d been lovers on and off over the years, so at least I knew what he liked and what turned him on. I blew gently on the head of his cock causing it to start twitching, then after that I rubbed my thumb backwards and forwards over the tip. Once he became fully hard I pressed against the slit causing him to moan.

“God this is so wrong Alex.”

“It’s okay Fox, I know it’s hard but please let me do this.”

“Yeah okay for you Babe.”

I bent forward and breathed in his musty smell, the man was amazing and I loved how he smelt too. I then couldn’t hold back any longer, I deep throated his erection as he moaned even louder.

I wanted this, hell I needed this more than anything else. I knew that this would be the last time I ever touched him, afterwards Fox would either hate me or Luis would kill me.

Talking of Luis, I noticed him untie Fox’s arms and had to wonder what he was up to now.

“Right Alex I want Fox here to do all the work now, I want him to be the one in control for a bit.”

“What do you mean, what do you expect me to do?”

“Alex just put his cock back in your mouth, as for you Fox I want you to fuck that smug mouth of his as hard as possible.”

“There’s no way I’m going to hurt him.”

“You hurt him Fox or I will.”

I knew Fox had no choice as he forced himself further into my mouth, I’d suffered so much and was in agony now. It was then that Fox had to pull out, I suddenly started coughing and was unable to stop.

“Shit Alex.”

“What?”

“You’re coughing up loads of blood.”

I knew the time had come to end this, I couldn’t go on any longer. I believed that there was some internal bleeding and with any luck death would be fast and painless.

“Alex are you okay?”

I couldn’t stop the tears as I looked up at Fox, but deep down I knew that I had to do this for his sake.

“Fox just move on and have a good life, it was only ever sex anyway between us and I never loved you.”

“You’re lying Alex…”

“Fox I could get you in bed whenever I wanted, accept it that you were just a good fuck and nothing more.”

“You fuckin bastard.”

Well at least I was getting the reaction I wanted from Fox, while Luis just stood there laughing at us both. He never even stopped Fox when he pushed me to the floor, he was then on me in seconds.

“I hate you so much Alex.”

Fox started hitting me and then before I knew it everything was over including my life, I couldn’t hold on any longer as I slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Skinner was calling for back up along with some clothes for me, at least I’d be able to get dressed and help if needed.

“This is Assistant Director Skinner, I want the back up as of yesterday so get moving.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Oh and also I want some clothes, preferably swat gear.”

“What size Sir?”

“Alex Krycek size, how the fuck should I know?”

“Alex Krycek Sir?”

“Yes don’t ask questions just do it.”

All we could do now was wait, however it was then that an Agent came over to Skinner.

“Sir we’ve got a problem.”

“What sort of problem Agent Ryan?”

“We can’t find Agent Mulder anywhere Sir.”

“Shit I knew Mulder wouldn’t just wait, well it looks like we’ll be going in without back up now.”

I couldn’t believe that Fox would do something like this, he must have known that he was also risking his own life.

“Tom I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait here, I can’t risk anymore of my Agents and will go in alone.”

“Skinner you can’t do that, shit you know it will be suicidal.”

“Well I’m not taking you with me Tom, for one you’re naked and also you’re a civilian.”

“You can’t keep me here.”

“Agent Ryan can you cuff Mr Foss here?”

“You bastard.”

I was cuffed to the handle of the fuckin truck, however it was then that we heard a car screech around the corner. Most of the Agents rushed out of the truck, yet the car never slowed down so they opened fire.

From where I was sat I could see nothing, yet I could hear a ton load of shouting. It was then that I saw Skinner come back over towards me.

“Tom back up has arrived, here can you manage to put these clothes on?”

“Yeah what’s happening?”

“We’ve stopped Luis Cardinal, he was alone and trying to escape.”

“Has he said anything?”

“Not a word so far.”

I pulled on the clothes and got out of the truck, I couldn’t help myself as I rushed over to Luis.

“You bastard, where’s Fox and my brother?”

“Fox is back there, but don’t worry as only Alex touched him.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“They had a little heart to heart, it resulted in your lover killing your brother.”

“You fuckin liar.”

I managed to full on punch him before an Agent grabbed me.

“Right arrest him, Tom you can come with me.”

“Yeah okay, any chance I can have a gun just in case?”

“Do you know how to use one?”

“Yeah I’m fully trained and licenced to carry one.”

One of the Agents then handed me a bullet proof vest and a gun, I had to admit that the vest killed against my battered body.

“Right Tom just remember Spender’s still unaccounted for.”

“Yeah don’t worry I’ll be careful.”

We got close to the building and checked the coast was clear, we were just about to go in as the door flew open. Both I and Skinner raised our weapons, that was when we came face to face with Fox.

“Agent Mulder where’s Spender?”

“I believe he’s long gone Sir.”

“Fox where’s my brother, where’s Alex?”

“I’m so sorry Tom.”

“No don’t you dare say that he’s dead.”

“Tom Alex was beyond saving as he’d suffered so much at their hands.”

“You would say that when you were the one who murdered him.”

“Tom please listen as it’s not what you think.”

I couldn’t help myself as I lunged at Fox, it was one of the other Agents who managed to pull me off him.

“Right Tom you can go in the car with Agent Ryan and Agent Rogers.”

“No chance as I want to see my brother first.”

“Right Agent Ryan cuff Tom and put him in the car, the paramedics are here now and will check you and your brother out.”

I knew I had no choice but to sit there and wait and watch as Fox carried on as normal, the deep down pain I now felt was tearing me apart inside.

“Sir.”

“Yes Agent Mulder.”

“I’ll take them and show them where Alex’s body is.”

“Yeah okay Agent Mulder.”

I felt guilty that I’d tried to hit Fox, shit I hadn’t even bothered to ask him what happened in there. I couldn’t hold back the tears as they brought him out and checked him over.

I soon started screaming and yelling as they covered his body over, I knew exactly what it meant as they pulled the cover over his head.

“Tom please listen to me.”

“I thought you loved him Fox?”

“I loved him far more than anyone will ever know, I guess everything just got out of hand towards the end.”

“Luis said that you killed him Fox.”  
“Tom are you telling me that you’d believe Luis over me, I could never kill Alex even when we were enemies.”

“I need to know what happened to him, I need to know why Alex had to die.”  
“Luis beat him beyond belief, he then made me watch as he raped Alex.”

“God I’m so sorry Fox, then on top of it all you have me blaming you…”

“Hey it’s not your fault Tom, come on the paramedic’s here now to check you out.”

“I’m fine Fox so forget it, everything that happened to me will heal.”

“You should get looked at.”

“So did Luis kill Alex then?”

“Fine ignore me then, you’re not going to let this drop are you?”

“Fox I have to know what happened to my brother, I’m sorry if this is hard on you.”

“Luis wouldn’t touch me because he believed Spender was my father, he knew he’d be dead if he disobeyed. He forced Alex to give me a blow job, he was really sick Tom and kept coughing up loads of blood.”

“So you think he had internal bleeding?”

“Yeah they have his body now and will do an autopsy.”

“I just wish I’d got to say goodbye.”

“He knew that you loved him, he also loved you and gave up his own life to protect you.”

I knew that Fox was right, at the end of the day Alex could have just left me there to die. He had sacrificed himself to save me, now I had to be strong and take care of Fox for him.

“Fox can we go now, I just need some time to sort my head out?”

“Yeah come on let’s go, but I want you to come and stay with me for a while.”

“Yeah I’d like that Fox as I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“We have a lot to sort out and I don’t want to lose you Tom.”

“Fox I have no intention of leaving you or going anywhere.”

I knew that we’d have to work something out, first I would have to grieve the loss of my brother all over again.

XXXXXXXXXX

I returned to my apartment with Tom, at the moment he was refusing any medical treatment or counselling at all. I helped him to get undressed and in to the shower, it was only then I truly saw the mess his body was in.

“Look Tom I think you really need some expert help.”

“Why I’m okay as I am?”

“Shit you have just been raped and severely beat up, on top of that you’ve also lost your brother.”

“Please Fox don’t make me do it, not now I just need to deal with it in my own head. Look as long as I have you I’ll eventually get through it, shit you must be suffering too.”

“Yeah I’m holding up and have no intention of leaving you, I’ve realized just how much I do love you Tom.”

I stripped out of my own clothes and joined him in the shower, I thought it might be easier if I were to wash him.

“Tom you look miles away, I’m here if you want to get it off your chest.”

“All I see is Alex, shit when Luis raped me I was so scared. Yet here I am a full grown man in his thirties, Alex was still a fuckin kid when he was raped because of me.”

“You were a kid back then too Tom, you panicked and thought he was the strong one out of you both. Hell he didn’t stand a chance with that many, even more so when they nailed him to a fuckin tree.”

Shit suddenly Tom slid to the floor of the shower, I tried my hardest to wake him but to no avail. I turned the shower off and grabbed my phone, I explained the situation and told them I was a federal agent.

I was told the ambulance would be there in a few minutes, so in that time I quickly grabbed my clothes and re dressed. Soon I heard the door and the paramedics entered, one came to talk to me while the other rushed over to Tom.

“Sir Can you tell me what happened here?”

“He was in the shower and suddenly he just collapsed.”

“Are you sure as he looks like he’s taken a beating, can I just check your hands Sir?”

“Fuck you think that I did this?”

“Please calm down Sir.”

I grabbed my badge and showed him it, I couldn’t believe he thought it was me that had done that.

“Fine but do you have an explanation for his condition?”

“Yeah he was raped and severely beaten, yet the idiot decided to refuse all medical help.”

“Fine I’ll just have a word with my partner and see if he’s learnt anything.”

“Yeah thanks.”

“Steve how’s he doing?”

“He’s severely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition, also he has two cracked ribs and is now in shock.”

“Do you know when he last ate anything Sir?”

“I’ve no idea, hell we’ve only been back here for about an hour or so.”

“Very well I think he needs to be in the hospital and on a drip, do you want to come with him Sir?”

“Yeah just give me a minute.”

While they sorted Tom out I grabbed my shoes and jacket, also as a precaution I also grabbed my gun and badge. I knew that somewhere out there lurked Spender, believe me I wouldn’t put anything past that cancerous bastard.

When we arrived at the hospital I was just left to wait, I hated hospitals and I hated waiting even more. Finally a Doctor came to see me, he wanted to let me know how Tom was doing and tell me I could see him.

“Agent Mulder I’m Doctor Rushmore.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, so how’s Tom doing now?”

“He’s been sedated while we bandage his ribs, he’s also on a drip now due to the lack of food and drink.”

“So he will be okay then.”

“Physically yes, however mentally I’m unsure.”

“He’s stubborn and refuses to accept any help.”

“We’ll see if we can give him something to help, it will be hard enough with the rape but to lose his brother too.”

“Yeah I know, would it be okay to go and sit with him?”

“Yes of course, please call if there’s anything you need.”

“Thanks I will.”

I went into the room and looked down at my lover, as much as I loved him I couldn’t help but think about Alex too. Why had he pushed me like that, shit I guess deep down he knew it was the end.

Alex had always been a stubborn bastard, yet this time I’d hopefully got the better of him. I sat down on the chair and held Tom’s hand, we were really going to have to all talk about this. I myself was exhausted and fell asleep where I sat, it was his voice that woke me some time later.

“Fox what happened?”

“You’re in hospital Tom, you collapsed in the shower.”

“Yeah I vaguely remember, shit it must have been bad then.”

“Why what makes you say that.”

“I had the most gorgeous man there naked and I passed out, I must be losing it.”

“I think that it’s way too soon for you to be thinking like that, you’ve been through so much over the last few days.”

“Fox I’ll see a councillor if that’s what you want, but believe me I love you even more now than before. I guess I realized when I thought I might lose you, I still can’t believe you got caught and could have been killed.”

“Hey come on I’m here and I’m okay Tom.”

“Yeah well just make sure you stay that way, there’s no way I’m losing you Fox.”

“Tom I think we need to go away for a couple of weeks.”

“Where too?”  
“I have a holiday home on Rhode Island, it would be far better than the apartment until we accept what has happened.”

“I won’t ever get over Alex but it would be good to get away, so when where you thinking of going?”

“As soon as you’re well enough to leave here.”

“Yeah okay why the hell not, are you okay sorting it all out then?”

“Yeah so don’t worry.”

I found out that Tom was to be kept for the next forty eight hours, I told Tom that I would go home and take care of everything. I packed some stuff and shoved it all in to the car, all there was left now was to wait.

By day two I had locked my apartment up and was staying at the hospital, finally we got the all clear and they were allowing Tom to leave. I helped him into the car and we set off on our journey, I knew it would take a few hours but there was no hurry anyway.

“You’ll like it there Tom, we will be able to walk along the beach once your well enough.”

“Yeah but won’t we have to come back to D’C before then though?”

“What for?”

“To bury Alex.”

“Tom we’ll sort that out when the time comes.”

“I know that you love him Fox, however back at the safe house I realized I wanted you both. I was going to tell you the next morning, shit this is hard…”

“You don’t have to talk about it right now Tom.”

“I want to talk, I want you to understand.”

“Fine go on then I’m listening.”

“I was willing to let you have Alex as your lover too.”

“I don’t follow?”

“That way you’d always have one of us should something go wrong.”

“So you’re telling me that I can have two lovers, hell I might hold you to that Tom.”

“Hey I only meant Alex and no one else.”

“I know, hey I was only teasing you.”

We finally reached our destination I was glad to be out of the car and went to get Tom out.

“Fox who does the car belong too?”

“Hold on.”

We went up to the door and entered, soon a small dark haired woman came to talk to me.

“Tom this is Katie, she’s a nurse and I hired her to help out.”

“Do you really think that’s necessary Fox?”

  
“Yeah I do, so how are things here anyway Katie?”

“Far better than expected, come with me and I’ll show you.”

I led Tom towards the guest bedroom, I noticed that he was starting to look really worried.

“Don’t panic, I just have a surprise for you Lover.”

I led him into the room, Tom then had to have my help to stay upright.

“What the fuck, how Fox?”

XXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes as I heard him, there was no way I could mistake the sound of my brother’s voice.

“Hey you’re awake, how are you feeling now Alex?”

“Rough to say the least, however I think you owe myself and Tom some answers Fox…”

“Yeah Fox as I thought Alex was dead.”

“Fine I’ll explain then, Alex what was the last thing you remember?”

“I was coughing up tons of blood and was dying, I told you it had been just sex all along as I wanted you to hate me. I guess I didn’t want you to be upset or blame yourself, I have to admit that I hadn’t expected you to hit me like that!”

“Alex I knew without help you’d be dead, Tom gave me a couple of syringes and I injected you with one of them.”

“So why did you let Tom think I was dead though?”

“Because it had to look real and convincing to everyone, also we were unsure of whether or not you’d even survive.”

“So what happens now Fox?”

“Everyone believes that you’re dead Alex, which includes Spender too.”

“So what do I do, just stay here?”

“Alex you’re free from the consortium Babe.”

“Yeah but now I have nothing Fox, or no one.”

“Alex you have both myself and Tom.”

I looked up at my brother Tom as he was really quiet, it was then that I noticed he was crying.

“So you both want me in your lives, what about you Tom?”

“Alex I lost you once for over twenty years, hell I’m not willing to lose you all over again.”

“So I’m just meant to watch you two together all the time?”

“God Alex you can be so fuckin dense at times.”

“Thanks for that Fox.”

“Look I want you as my lover as well as Tom, well that’s if you can live with that arrangement?”

“Yeah I can live with that if it means keeping you both in my life, we will have to put the past behind us though Tom.”

“I’ll try Alex, I guess it’s hard after all the pain and suffering I’ve caused you.”

“Shit Tom I think you’ve paid for that now, especially after Luis believing that you were me.”

“So what exactly are you saying Alex?”

“We are even Tom and I want my brother back, Fox can just be an added bonus that we can share and have fun with.”

“Hey it’s good to see you back to normal Alex.”

“You love my humorous nature Fox, so how long before I can get out of this bed then?”

“Alex you took a severe beating and need to recover, don’t worry as we’ll be staying here for a few weeks anyway.”

“Sounds like fun, I take it that you’re okay Fox.”

“Yeah I’m fine thanks Alex, but there will have to be some rules regarding the arrangement though.”

“Great should I start worrying?”

“Basic rules Alex that’s all, in a couple of weeks myself and Tom will have to go back and attend your funeral. If you want this to work out you can’t ever be seen again with Tom.”

“What you really think that you can pull that off Fox?”

“Yeah as long as I’m only ever seen with one of you at a time, everyone will just believe your Tom.”

“Yeah I guess it could work if we’re careful.”

“Yeah you see I’ve got a plan Alex.”

“Go on then what’s that Fox?”

“I get to look after you and Tom for a whole week, I want to make sure you’re both fully recovered before we do anything else.”

”Great it sounds like we get to play Doctors and patients Tom.”

“Yeah then the second week I want the pair of you to make spend it making love to me.”

“Sounds good to me, how about you Tom?”  
“Yeah I’m sure we could have plenty of fun with Fox for a whole week.”

For once I really felt happy, I now had my brother and lover together, maybe now I was free of the consortium my life was looking up.  
The Face of All Evil  
By CarolelaineD  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sudden idea and I decided to add an extra character to see how it went.


End file.
